Of Love and War
by SnowyRedRose
Summary: The Pensives' go into the wardrobe but a fifth comes from the future, and has a prophecy of her own with the future High King of Narnia himself. Follow their story through the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe with some fantastic romance and great twists. Movie-verse!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So I'm using the name Isabelle again because I like the name, and I wanted a name that can be from the older generation like the rest are from. Also I made everyone older. So Peter is like 17 and then so on for everyone. I'm sorry for all of those die hard Narnia lovers that hate that I changed the ages but give it a chance. I also threw in a splash of One Direction and Rise of the Guardians just for fun. I don't own Narnia, One Direction or Rise of the Guardians. Enjoy.**

The lion sat on the cliff, watching the sun rise on a new day in his land. With the new light of day came a new prophecy to accompany the great one. The lion pondered how this third daughter of Eve will fair with the son of Adam. All he knows is that both the prophecies will come to pass together, but it is not yet time. With a feral roar being released from his mouth, the lion stood and broke into a run, heading towards the forest. He ran faster and faster, going past the borders of Narnia and disappearing without a trace. Watching and waiting, Aslan waits patiently for the right time to strike against the White Witch and to reclaim the crown.

~Line Break~Long Live Aslan~Line Break~Long Live Aslan~Line Break~Long Live Aslan~

Waking up in the morning after staying up late with the guys is always killer. And today is no different. I get out of bed and go downstairs to find Liam making pancakes, and the rest of them sitting 'round the table waiting. "Morning Izzy," they chorus together. I just give a grunt in response before grabbing the orange juice from the fridge and drinking straight from the spout.

"Aw, c'mon Iz. Now we're gonna have to get another one." Niall complains. "Suck it up, I made you a freaking five layer cake yesterday. I can have the orange juice."

"Well someone's cranky." Harry says while coming over and ruffling my hair. I sigh, "I'm not cranky, Hazza, I'm sleep deprived. I'm just gonna take a walk to wake me up. I'll be back later."

"All right." they say. Grabbing a pancake from the plate, I kiss Liam on the cheek while saying thanks. When I'm halfway out the door, I hear Louis yell, "Don't forget stranger danger!" I laugh at him, knowing that he is half-joking...also meaning he's half-serious. The boys have become like brothers to me, always wanting to protect me, ever since I moved in with them a year ago.

Well, Harry had always been like a brother to me since we were children. Then he wanted to audition for the X-Factor, and I supported him all the way. Even when he moved to London, we were still best friends. It wasn't until my parents got into a car accident that I saw him again...at their funeral. I didn't have any other family to go with, and I had just turned 17 so I was on my own. Harry offered to let me live with him in London, so I packed my things and left.

The guys became my new family quickly, just as quickly as the paparazzi found me. Headlines painted the covers of magazines saying that I was dating one of them. Once they got my real back story, they started laying off. Until one photographer snapped a picture of me playing in the snow in just a hoodie, capries, and barefoot **(Rise of the Guardians Jack Frost :P always thought of a girl version of him.). **My hair being a natural long white sent them a wide opening to call me "the Winter Spirit of One Direction." We got a really good laugh about that; they even call me that sometimes.

I laugh out loud now, reminiscing on the memories as I make my way out of the streets and towards the park. Making a beeline for the largest tree there, I immediately start scaling it searching for some solace.

When I'm halfway to the top, I notice the tree begins to feel colder until the air drops dramatically so I can see my breath. The branches get barren and filled with snow as I stop to see what the hell is going on. When I take a seat on the limb and look out, I find myself in the middle of a forest covered in snow. All around me is nothing but trees, snow and ice.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by the sound of laughter below me. But there's something else too; a tugging sensation in my gut that's saying I _need_ to go down there. I start going down but go faster than I should and end up tripping on a slick spot and falling the rest of the way down, with a scream following.

I land on my back getting the wind knocked out of me and my vision to go black. Once it's cleared a bit, I can make out four blurry faces looking down at me. One starts speaking, asking me, "Are you all right?" My reply is a groan as I see it's a little girl and, "Where am I?" comes out of my mouth as I get up into the sitting position.

"You're in Narnia!" The older girl sighs and starts, "Lucy-" but the older boy cuts her off, "Susan, there's a forest in the wardrobe. I think it's safe to say that we're in Narnia." It looks like she wanted to say more, but I'm not completely sure as I can't help but stare at the older boy, but Lucy yells, "You have to meet Mr. Tumnus! Would you like to come too uh..."

"Oh my name is Isabelle but-"

"Isabelle! C'mon! Can we go?" she asks the older boy. He looks at all our faces lingering on mine and says, "Mr. Tumnus it is." Lucy jumps up as the boy disappears behind some trees. "But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this." Susan complains as the boy reemerges from the trees now carrying fur coats in his hand.

"No. But I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind us using these." he said handing Lucy a coat. "Anyway, if you think about it logically, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." He hands Susan and I a coat then holds out the last one to the other boy. "But that's a girls coat!" he yells. The older one just shrugs and says, "I know."

While everyone is getting their coats on, I'm able to get a better look at them. Lucy is fairly old looking but obviously the youngest of the group. She has chestnut brown hair that reaches her shoulders. There's a smile on her face that doesn't seem to vanish. The next oldest looking is the boy with brown hair that is so dark it looks black and freckles doting his face that holds a scowl. He seems to be really bitter, or at least at the moment he does.

Susan is next with slightly darker hair than Lucy and lush, full lips. She holds a look that says she's smart and will prove it by being right in everything. Finally, there is the last boy who is clearly the oldest but looks different from the rest. He has light dirty-blonde hair and piercing sapphire blue eyes. Just looking at him, I feel like I _need_ to be next to him...and to never stray.

"I'm sorry, but I never got all your names."

"Peter Pevensie, and these are my siblings Susan, Edmund, and Lucy." I can feel Peter's stare on me as I look at them and say, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Lucy, you said we were meeting a...Mr. Tumnus?"

At this, her face brightens and a grin spreads on her face. "Yes! Let's go! You'll love him!" she says taking Susan and Edmund's hands and pulling them a ways ahead, probably because they seem the most resistant to go. I hear Peter sigh and I look over to see his head hung slightly with a small smile on his face. Something about seeing him smile makes one appear on my face too.

When he looks up, his smile grows bigger while extending his hand towards me. "Shall we?" he asks with a look of almost longing and pleading in his eyes. My skin has been itching to touch his since I first saw him, so I easily oblige with a small nod of my head and put my hand in his. As soon as our skin makes contact, an electric current shoots through me like a live wire.

He obviously felt it too because, he asks me after a long while of walking. "Yeah."

"Just making sure it wasn't just me." I give out a small laugh that quickly fades once I see the sight in front of me, making us all stop in our tracks.

**Good, bad? Yes, no? Feedback? Still writing, but I'm using all the dialogue from the movie that, you know, Isabelle doesn't interfere with. Please comment! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Ok so here's chapter two, hope you like it. Sorry for the wait, but I write everything down in a notebook first then try to edit it as I type it up :P I don't own Narnia.**

We've reached a snow covered house, but what stops us is the broken windows and the door just barely hanging on by a hinge throw open. Lucy is standing right in front of it with a look of horror on her face. The rest of us are just standing in shock until Lucy bolts forward into the house. We rush after her and find the inside even worse.

Picture frames are broken and thrown on the floor, books everywhere, furniture knocked to the side with what look like claw marks across them making stuffing come out. "Who would do something like this?" Lucy's asks to no one in particular. Peter reaches for a piece of parchment that's nailed to a supporting beam and reads it off, "The faun Tumnus is herby charged with High Treason against Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen."

He hands it off to Susan who looks at it before saying, "Alright. Now we really should go back."

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asks

"He was arrested just for being with a human. I don't think there's much we can do."

"You don't understand, do you?" she asks on the verge of tears, "I'm the human. She must have found out he helped me." "Maybe we could call the police," Peter suggests. "These _are_ the police." Susan counters. "Don't worry, Lu. We'll think of something." he says to Lucy while bending to her height. Peter really seems like a good brother; always trying to make Lucy happy.

"Why?" Edmund asks from across the room. I look at him like he's crazy, "I mean, he's a criminal." Peter looks like he's about to say something to rebuff Ed but a bird chirps loudly from outside followed by a "Psst." We all turn our heads to see a blue bird sitting on a tree branch, just outside of the door.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" asks Susan uncertainly. Peter moves from next to me, heading towards the door with me right behind him seeing as we're still holding hands and the rest following. When we all got outside, a rustling starts in the brush around us, moving quickly from place to place. Who would be out in the snow in the middle of the forest? Well...we kind of are, but that's different.

Before I could think more on it, the rustling comes right next to us until a brown beaver comes out. "It's...It's a beaver." Lucy says, stating the obvious. Peter lets go of my hand and extends it towards the beaver saying, "Here boy," while clicking his tongue.

"I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want," it says suddenly, making all our eyes go wide and Peter to say, "Oh, sorry," while stepping back from it. Lucy laughs at him and I can't help but smile too.

"Lucy Pevensie?" he asks the shortest of us, who now holds a solemn face as she walks forward. "Yes?" The beaver takes out a white handkerchief with her initials embroidered on it and hands it to her. "Hey, that's the hankie I gave to Mr. Tum..."

"Tumnus." he cuts off, "He got it to me just before they took him."

"Is he alright?"

He leans forward and whispers, "Further in," before running off back into the brush. Peter, Lucy and I all start to walk after him but Susan reaches for us saying, "What are you doing?"

"She's right." Edmund adds in, "How do we know we can trust him?" "He said he knows the faun," says Peter as if that's all the explanation needed.

"He's a beaver. He shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan yells. "Everything all right?" the beaver asks as he appears again over top of some snow covered logs.

"Yes. We were just talking," Peter covers up. "That's better left for safer quarters," he whispers again before disappearing over the logs.

"He means the trees." Lucy says looking around at the surrounding forest. Susan stomps forward in a fit with Edmund and Lucy following her, leaving Peter and I at the tail end of our entourage. Subconsciously, I reach my hand over to grab his, only to find that his hand was in the middle, apparently doing the same thing.

Confusion fills me, wondering why on earth I feel like I need to be constantly touching him. There's just something about him that literally _pulls_ me to his side; like I'm meant to be there. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice he has a similar look on his face as mine, but nothing is said, giving me loads to think about.

~Line Break~Long Live Aslan~Line Break~Long Live Aslan~Line Break~Long Live Aslan

After walking for a long while, night falsl on us and we come to a little clearing with a small dam with smoke coming out of a chimney. "Ah, blimey! Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup o' Rosy Lee." Beaver says. "It's lovely," Lucy says sincerely.

"Oh, it's merely a trifle, you know. Still plenty to do. Ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is, though," he says proudly. He smiles at us and starts down the hill towards the dam. We're right around the corner when a female voice come out from inside, "Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick!" The owner of the voice comes out, to reveal another beaver, but she just keeps ranting, "If I find you've been out with Badger again, I..." she trails off as she sees us come up. "Oh, well, those aren't badgers. Oh I never thought I'd live to see this day!" she says as she walks up to us, while Beaver goes to take the spot next to her, "Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?"

"I'd have given a week if I thought it would've helped." Beaver says with a chuckle which we all join in except for Edmund. "Oh, come inside," Mrs. Beaver says, "and we'll see if we can't get you some food, and some _civilized _company." gesturing to Beaver as she walks away. He just chuckles again. Susan follows after Mrs. Beaver, then Lucy, Peter and I, and lastly Edmund and Beaver.

The warm air hits me in the face, making my cheeks go rosy. We all pull our coats off, and Mrs. Beaver gestures for us to take a seat, which we all gladly do, except for Edmund...again. What is with him? Really, he must be having personal issues.

Peter grabs my hand again under the table before saying, "Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?"

"They'll have taken him to the Witch's. You know what they say. There's few that go through them gates that come out again." Beavers says in a grave voice that make us all go silent. "Fish 'n' chips?" Mrs. Beaver asks, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

She pats Lucy's shoulder in comfort, saying, "But there is hope, dear. Lots of hope." Suddenly, Beaver spits on the tea he was drinking, "Oh, yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!" he exclaims loudly, then leaning into a whisper, "Aslan is on the move."

Confusion crosses me, who's Aslan? Thinking the same thing as me, Edmund comes up from behind and asks. Beaver starts laughing loudly while talking, "Who's Aslan? You cheeky little blighter." he only stops laughing when the Mrs. taps him and he looks at her, "What?" She gestures to us and he turns to see the blank look on our faces. "You don't know, do you?"

"We haven't exactly been here long." Peter defends. "Well, he's only the king of the whole wood. The top geezer. The real King of Narnia."

"He's been away for a long while." Mrs. Beaver pipes in. "But he's just got back!" yells Beaver, "And he's waitin' for you near the Stone Table!"

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asks disbelievingly. "You're bloomin' joking!" he explodes. "They don't even know about the prophecies! I mean you two especially," he says pointing at Peter and I, "should know what I'm talkin' about!"

"And what, exactly, are you talking about?" I ask as kindly as possible since he's really starting to annoy me with evading the main point. "Look. Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!"

Susan speaks up, "You're blaming us!" "No! Not blaming," Mrs. Beaver says quickly, "Thanking you."

"There is a prophecy," Beaver starts, "'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil times will be over and done.'" "You said prophecies, plural. What's the other one?" I ask, afraid of the answer. He sighs and looks at me. "'Eve's daughter with eyes of blue and hair of white, shall be bonded with Adam's eldest at first sight.'" Shock seeps into me by what I just heard, though I don't exactly understand it all, that I miss what Susan says and only snap out of it when Beaver yells, "You're kinda missin' the point!"

"Mrs. Beaver cuts in more calmly, "It has long been foretold that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia. And that a third daughter of Eve will come separately from the others and form an unbreakable bond with the eldest son of Adam, that will be forever sealed with their first kiss."

"And you think we're the ones? Me and Isabelle?"Peter asks.

"Well, yes. Haven't you two felt anything for each other?" In all truth, I had. The prophecy explains perfectly why I've had this feeling in my gut. All of these feeling are from some prophecy and a bond. But still...I can't deny anything I have for him. "Besides, Aslan's already fitted out your army." he adds.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." Susan states. Now I'm confused. England isn't involved in any war. Hell, there's not even a single war going on in the world **(A/N: Just go with it) **"What war are you talking about?" Susan, Lucy and Peter look at me like I'm some sort of alien.

"The war against the Axis Powers." Peters says slowly, as if I'm a child. "What on earth are you talking about? That ended in 1945!"

"What are _you_ talking about?" Susan asks, "'That ended in 1945.' It's only 1940." I just sit there staring at them. What in the world...how can they think that it's 1940? Unless...it really is 1940. To them. If we can travel to a different world altogether, who says time travel isn't possible? Narnia being the middle ground.

"Ok, so, don't freak out...but...I'm from the year 2013."

**Author's Note: sucky ending to a chapter I know but give me some credit. It'll get better with more romance between Peter and Isabelle. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So here it is. I hope you like it. Review! I own nothing.**

_"Ok, so, don't freak out...but...I'm from the year 2013."_

There's a moment of deafening silence until Susan speaks up in her ever infuriating tone, "That's impossible."

"We're in a magical world with talking animals." I counter. "Well then...prove it !" I sigh. How am I suppose to prove that? If I simply tell her things that are going to happen, she can easily insist that I've made it up. Wait a tick, I still have my cell phone on me! And I'm wearing pants! Ok, not like that. Girls didn't really start wearing pants for...I don't know how long.

"Ok, first, I'm wearing skinny jeans, which I'm pretty sure hasn't been invented yet. But also, I'm wearing pants; not a skirt like your time." They all look at my attire as if they are seeing it for the first time. And to tell the truth, I hadn't really noticed they are wearing skirts and suspenders until now. Guess I've been distracted. "And second, look," I say taking out my cell phone, and showing them.

"What's that?" Lucy asks in wonder. "Well do you know what telephones are?" They all nod their heads. "This is a portable form of telephones. They're wireless and can do a hell of a lot more than just call people."

"Like what?"

"Too many things that I would have to explain to you. Maybe another time."

"Yes," Mrs. Beaver says, "Maybe it's best if we all turn in for the night." Peter stands up, with me following seeing as our hands are still linked. "Alright. Ed and I'll take one place. You girls in the other. Ed?" He looks around for the black haired boy, but he isn't there. "Ed?" he says again, but he's still nowhere to be seen in the small house. "I'm gonna kill him."

"You might not have to." says Beaver. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

~Line Break~Long Live Aslan~Line Break~Long Live Aslan~Line Break~Long Live Aslan

We're tearing through the forest towards the Witch's castle. Well, as fast as we can while wearing heavy fur coats and being in the snow. Right in front of us is a clearing that Beaver has us stop at so as not to be seen. In the distance, I can see a figure heading straight for the doors to the castle. "Edmund!" Lucy screams next to me at the top of her lungs.

"Shh!" Beaver whisper yells, "They'll hear you!" On the other side of me, I can feel Peter tense and I can tell he's gonna take off. That stupid brotherly instinct. Just as he takes his first step, I reach out and grab his hand, "No!" he stops to look at me. "Think about it. The Witch believes that you are part of a prophecy that will end her rein on Narnia. So she obviously _doesn't _want that to happen. She's trying to lure you in with Edmund as bait."

"We can't just let him go!" Susan yells.

"He's our brother!" Lucy adds.

Beaver comes to my defense, "Isabelle is right. She wants to kill you all to stop the prophecy from coming true!" There's a pause.

"This is all your fault," Susan says accusingly to Peter. "My fault?"

"None of this would have happened if you had listened to me in the first place!" A sudden wave of protectiveness washes over me, so I'm quick to say, "So you knew this would happen?"

"I didn't know what would happen," she retorts quickly, "Which is why we should have left while we still could!"

"Stop!" I yell, "What's past is passed. There's no changing it so there's no point in arguing about it. This isn't going to help Edmund."

"She's right," Beaver says, drawing our attention to him. I nearly forgot he was there. "Only Aslan can help your brother now."

Peter turns to him, with a look of determination on his face, "Then take us to him."

~Line Break~Long Live Aslan~Line Break~Long Live Aslan~Line Break~Long Live Aslan

Almost there. We're almost back to the dam. I can see it in front of us, with the chimney still billowing smoke from it and a glow from the windows. But of course, a howl tears through the air. "Run! It's the Secret Police!" Everyone starts running, trying to reach the house. Beaver shoots through the door, "Hurry, Mother! They're after us!"

"Oh, Right," she says as she starts going through the cupboards and pulling out food."

"What in Aslan's name are you doing?" I ask incredulously. But I pause, not hearing what she says next. Why...why would I put Aslan's name in there?

"Only if the Witch serves toast!" Peter's voice yells out, pulling me from my thoughts. Beaver runs over to a little bookcase in the corner of the house just as the wolves start to dig into the wood of the dam. "Everyone, get in. Hurry!"

He pushes us one by one into the door and down a hole with a rope. When my feet touch the floor again, I see that we're in a dark tunnel, only being filled with light by a single torch hung on the wall. Peter grabs it, and as Beaver meets us at the bottom, being the last one down, we start running _again_. "Badger and me dug this. Comes out right near his place."

"You told me it led to your mum's!" Mrs. Beaver says accusingly. I hear an "oof" behind me, and I turn around to find Lucy on the ground. "Lucy!" Susan yells before it goes quiet and the sound of paws fill my ears.

"They're in the tunnel" she says as Peter helps her up.

"Quick! This way!" Beaver yells as he takes off again. I keep running, probably the most I've done since track in High School. Up ahead is just darkness that looks like it goes on forever. So I'm only half happy when we all stop at a dead end, "You should have brought a map!" scolds Mrs. Beaver.

"There wasn't room next to the jam," he says, before turning around and scurrying up a little tunnel that I hadn't noticed before. Mrs. Beaver follows next, then Susan, me, Lucy, being helped out by Peter who comes last. Once Peter comes out, he walks over to help Beaver push a heavy looking barrel in front of the hole. A very small relief fills me knowing that there is some sort of blockade from the wolves, but one that isn't going to hold.

Turning around, I see Lucy on the ground, surrounded by little statues of animals with their faces in a mask of fear. Beaver walks up to a badger statue, "I'm so sorry dear." Mrs. Beaver says, "He was my best mate." he replies sadly.

"What happened here?" Peter asks, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch." A voice says from behind, scaring me half to death. A fox is standing on a pile of logs, looking at us, "You take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!" Beaver threatens the fox who just chuckles and hops down, "Relax. I'm one of the good guys."

"Yeah? Well you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones." Mrs. Beaver is now pulling on his arm, trying to hold him back from jumping on the fox.

"An unfortunate family resemblance. But we can argue breeding later. Right now we've got to move." As if to emphasize his point, a howling breaks our right next to us.

Peter asks, "What did you have in mind?"

"Climb the tree," he says while pointing with his nose to the big tree next to us, "and I'll hide your tracks and make a diversion."

I'm not ready to die, and I'm not about to let the others die either. So I start to run at the tree and do a back hand spring so I land with my knees hanging onto the branch, upside down. **(A/N: If you guys have ever seen Avatar the last airbender, then it's the move that Aang does in The Drill, to get everyone inside, well, the drill) **

"Lucy! Come on!" Understanding comes over her face as she runs and leaps for my hands. I haul her up with the help of her momentum (and not to mention the weight lifting I use to do) "Keep climbing! Susan, you're next!" She hesitates for a moment before doing the same as Lucy, who is halfway up the tree now.

Peter hands me Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, who I hand to Susan and she keeps passing them up, helping them scale the tree. Peter climbs to the branch without my help. I lean up, basically doing a mid-air ab crunch, about to ask him for a hand as he leans down over causing our lips to come together. **(A/N: Clique I know, and highly unlikely, but whatever) **We pull apart quickly and look at each other. But it's too late. I can _feel_ our hearts beating in time with each other and the blood pulsing through our veins. We're bonded. For life. Whether we like it or not. And I don't think I care.

I look up to see if anyone saw our little exchange and am glad to see them still climbing. Looking back at Peter, "Not here." he says, and helps me into the sitting position. He ushers me to keep going up, and we both make quick work of the tree, coming to a rest just as the wolves burst out of the tunnel's hole.

They quickly surround the fox at the base of the tree where he covered our footprints. "Greetings, gents. Lost something, have we?" he asks innocently.

"Don't patronize me!" the head wolf growls out. "I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans." Fox laughs, "Humans? Here in Narnia? That's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?"

No sooner had he finished his sentence than one of the wolves grabs him in its mouth viciously, making Fox whimper. Beaver and Peter have to cover Lucy and the Mrs.' mouth so no sound escape from their mouths.

"Your reward is your life. It's not much," the lead wolf says laughing, "but still. Where are the fugitives?!" Fox isn't saying anything, which is starting to make me nervous. We just met him not ever five minutes ago and he's risking his life for us. Why would he do that? What's stopping him from selling us out and saving his own life? "North. They ran north."

"Smell them out," he says while the rest of the pack begin heading out. The wolf holding Fox whips his head and throws him to the side in the snow, as he flees to follow his pack. Are we really this important to everybody?

**Author's Note: So another chapter down. Getting good huh? I would love some reviews and promise another new chapter soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your review, they're much appreciated. And, as promised, here's chapter 4! Hope you like it :) I own nothing.**

By now, Peter had created a fire and Mrs. Beaver is treating Fox's wounds. I feel terrible for him getting hurt trying to protect us. I mean, he would risk his life just to save some kids. "They were helping Tumnus. The Witch got here before I did." he must be talking about the animal statues. If the Witch can turn people to stone, what other powers can she have? "Ow! Oh!" he cries out in pain as Mrs. Beaver touches a more tender part of his wound.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asks, concerned.

"Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite," He's able to laugh about his little joke, even if he's in pain. What a tough cookie. "Ow!" Kind of.

"Stop squirming! You're worse than Beaver on bath day."

"Worst day of the year." Beaver says gravely. I don't think he's joking either.

"Thank you for your kindness, but that's all the cure I have time for," Fox stands. "You're leaving?" I ask. He just got here, not to mention he's not even close to being healed. "It has been a pleasure, Your Majesty, and an honor," he says while bowing to me, "but time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops."

The Beavers gasp, "You've seen Aslan?"

"What's he like?"

"Like everything we've ever heard. You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch." The way that everyone talks about Aslan...it's as if he's just more than some person...Like he's some deity.

"But we're not planning on fighting any witch." Susan puts out matter-of-factly. "Oh, Susan, come off it." I say angrily

"What are you talking about?"

"You keep saying that we're not fighting the Witch."

"Because we're not!" she yells at me. "Speak for yourself! All you're worried about is ending your own suffering by getting Edmund back. Narnia has been suffering for the past hundred years!"

"Well what are we suppose to do?!"

"Fight!" I yell, "Stop being so damn stubborn, get off your ass, and fight." She stops the response that I can see on her lips and stares at me, with her mouth now hanging open in shock. No one says anything. "If you see Aslan, before we arrive at camp," I say to Fox,"let him know we're coming."

"Of course." He takes off into the forest. Everyone is quiet once the sound of Fox crunching on the snow is gone. The crackling of the fire is the only thing that's heard. Peter breaks the silence, "Maybe we should get some sleep. We've got a long way to go tomorrow." Everyone hesitantly complies, laying down near the fire and using their coats as blankets while the Beavers just snuggle up close to each other.

I lay down with my eyes closed, as I listen to everyone's breathing slow as they lull off to sleep. It's been an extremely long morning, with me almost getting killed along the way-oh and not to mention I'm now bonded to Peter, who isn't even from my time, for life...Not that I'm complaining. Which, speaking of, we need to talk-now.

I can feel that he's still awake (it's so weird to say that), so I sit up and tiptoe around Lucy's sleeping figure over to him. He opens his eyes and looks at me. Giving him a gesture to follow me, I start away from the camp a little ways into the woods so we can talk normally without waking anyone up. As we walk, we're silent, which gives my mind plenty of room to start freaking out and getting nervous on me. We stop walking, and I can see the small light of the fire just within my seeing distance. What am I suppose to say? _'So I just met you today, you're from a different time, but since we're bonded through some magic from a prophecy, I thought it'd be good to mention I love you?' _Wait, love? Do I love him? I turn to him to say something-_anything_-but don't get a single word out because his lips are now attached to mine, kissing me.

I close my eyes and melt into the kiss, enjoying the softness but rush of everything. His hands hold onto my waist as mine go up around his neck. A small part of my mind is thinking 'shouldn't he be like a gentleman, like the old timers?' But that all washes away when his tongue goes over my lower lip asking, begging, for entrance. I easily comply, opening my mouth to him. He quickly wins in dominance and explores all he can of my mouth. The need for air is getting in the way, so I regretfully pull away, breathing heavily.

He leans his forehead against mine as we both stare at each other. I haven't thought about it at all, but the feeling inside me can't be denied. "I love you," I say, and I really do mean it; heart and soul. "I love you, too." And my brilliant response to that is just smile big like an idiot. As much as I love this moment, there's so many things we haven't said, things we need to talk about.

"Peter," I say, pulling out of his hold slightly, "we need to get a few things straight." He looks at me in confusion, "Like what?"

"Well, we're bonded now, and that came from one of the prophecies, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well that also means that the other one is right around the corner. And I have to know, are you going to stay and fight? Or leave when you get Edmund back?"

He looks at me, "What are you going to do?" Really? I just blew up at your sister about this and you're asking what I'm going to do? "Don't give me that, Peter. You know full well that I plan to stay and fight." He remains silent after that, obviously thinking. Without the fire crackling, it's a deafening silence that seems to stretch on forever.

Finally, he says, "I think that I'll stay and fight with you. I can't say about the others since I'm not exactly sure what the whole picture of this...war...is. But, the only thing for certain is me staying. Leaving Narnia also means leaving you." I smile at him. He's really being diplomatic about this. If the prophecy is true, which I'm pretty sure it is, then I'm also sure that Peter's going to make a great king. Bringing my hands away from his neck, I grab his hand with my right, "Then we should probably get some sleep."

He matches my smile as we head back to the others and the now dying fire. He gives me a chaste kiss before going over to his coat and laying down. Yeah, I could get use to this.

**Author's Note: Ok, don't hate me. I know it's short. And some of you may think that it's progressing kind of fast, but they DO have a bond together with all this heart and soul mixed in together. Hope you liked it and I'm terribly sorry for the inconsistency of my updating.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Alright guys, I'm really sorry about not updating sooner but I was sick one weekend then went on a trip the next and had absolutely **_**no**_** time to do any kind of typing. So for your brilliant patience, I'm making this chapter longer than the others. Hope you like it. I own nothing.**

"Now Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table," Beaver says, stopping to look at the view in front of us, "just across the frozen river."

"River?" Peter asks.

"The river's been frozen solid for a hundred years." Mrs. Beaver assures us. I look back over the cliff we're on, out into the distance. All there is, is snow covered trees stretching on forever in any direction. It's as if this whole world is nothing but a forest with little to no civilization. It reminds me of the medieval times, when everyone traveled by horse or foot and fought with swords. No guns, no planes, and certainly no bombs. Everything here is so...peaceful; even in wartime.

"It's so far." Susan proclaims, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"It's the world, dear. Did you expect it to be small?" Susan gives a pointed look at Peter and a glare at me as she says, "Smaller." This girl has issues.

~Line Break~Long Live Aslan~Line Break~Long Live Aslan~Line Break~Long Live Aslan~

We've been walking for a few hours now and let me just say, trudging through snow, is _tuff._ Especially when you have a heavy coat weighing down and you can't take it off because it's the only thing keeping you warm. Right now we're walking through a clearing with the Beavers a little ways ahead of us. "Come on, humans! While we're young." Beaver yells for the umpteenth time.

"If he tells us to hurry one more time," Peter says slowly while lowering to the ground and having an exhausted looking Lucy climb on his back, "I'm gonna turn him into a big, fluffy hat."

I smile, but not at his little joke that has a laugh come from Lucy. I smile because Lucy was obviously getting tired, we all are, but he's still willing to hold her extra weight. He may not think so, but I know for certain that he's a good brother. "Hurry up! Come on!"

"He is getting a little bossy." Lucy says from Peter's back. I'm about to agree until I hear a jingling from behind us that's slowly getting louder. Before I can turn around to look, Mrs. Beaver voice cuts through, "Behind you! It's her!" I'm quick to register that the White Witch is behind us and turn to Peter to help get Lucy off his back so he can run properly.

We start running across the rest of the clearing toward the forest for cover and all I can think is, not again. We barely arrive in the brush when Beaver is rushing us into a little nook cut into the rock that will give us cover. Each of us duck our heads and lean as far back against the rock. My heart is pounding (as is Peter's) when the jingling stops right near us. A shadow appears in front of us as snow falls down from the ledge. That's it. We're dead. We're all gonna die. And just when I think the Witch is going to jump down and stab us all, the shadow walks away.

"Maybe she's gone." Lu whispers. "I suppose I'll look." Peter says, taking charge again.

"No!" Beaver and I say at the same time, "You're worth nothing to Narnia dead," he finishes for both of us, though I was thinking something slightly different from that. "Well, neither are you, Beaver." his wife counters.

"Thanks sweetheart." He grabs her hand and gives her a meaningful look before he scurries up the side. Footsteps can be heard before everything goes eerily quiet. This must the quiet everyone talks about before they all get slaughtered and the bad guys laugh as they bleed to death. And just when I think that time is about to come, Beaver's head pops down from the ledge, causing Lucy to scream, "Come out! Come out!" He's hanging his head upside down, "I hope you've all been good 'cause there's someone here to see you!"

He disappears again and Mrs. Beaver rushes after him. The rest of us get up slower and head around the hill to where we've just come. I slip on a slick spot, but before I can hit the ground, Peter catches me. "Thanks" I breathe out. He helps me stand upright again and I know there's a small blush on my face as I go up the rest of the way.

In front of us is definitely not the White Witch. It's an older man with white hair and a white beard with his hands held on his hips, but not in the girly kind of way. He's standing in front of a sleigh with bells on it being headed by, what looks like, reindeer. The man chuckles as Lucy goes forward, "Merry Christmas, sir."

This guy...Santa Claus? No _effing_ way. "It certainly is, Lucy, since you have arrived." He has this gleam, a twinkle almost, that says he's got an ambition to fulfill-a promise to keep. And that he's going to do just that. "Look," Susan starts, "I've put up with a lot since I got here, but this..."

"We thought," Peter cuts off, probably just to avoid arguing with her, "you were the Witch."

"The sleigh and bells really didn't help." I add.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry about that, but in my defense, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch."

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan says matter-of-factly. Why wouldn't there be Christmas in Narnia? "No, for a long time. But the hope that you have brought, your majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power and turn it over to its new owner." What? "Still, I dare say you could do with these." He takes the giant sack from his sleigh and puts it on the ground with a _thud_.

Lu yells, "Presents!" and walks forward to put herself right in front of the sack. She may be 12 **(A/N: Remember, I made them older so Lucy is 12 in correlation with Peter being 17. That also makes Susan 16 and Edmund 14.) **but she's still just a little kid and I guess that Peter wants her to stay young and innocent in the middle of a war.

Nick smiles at her as he rummages through his sack and pulls out two objects. He bends down to her height and shows a glass bottle filled with a warm red liquid sitting in a strap-like pouch. "The juice of the Fire Flower." he explains, "One drop will heal any injury." He hands it to her. "And though I hope you never have to use it..." he hands her the second object which happens to be a tiny dagger. WTF? Does Santa always give lethal weapons to kids?

"Thank you, sir. But I think I can be brave enough."

"I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs." She smiles at him before coming back to the group as Nick reaches into his bag again and pulls out a bow with a white quiver full of arrows with red tails. "Susan," she walks forward, "Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss."

She looks at it disbelievingly as he hands it over to her, "What happened to 'Battles are ugly affairs'?" He simply chuckles at her question, bypassing it and continues, "Though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard, blow on this and wherever you are, help will come." This time, he hands her a white horn, matching her quiver, with the carving of a lion on it. "Thanks." She walks back to the rest of us.

"Peter and Isabelle." Peter gives me a sideways glance as we walk forward. Out of Nick's sack, he pulls two sheathed swords and hands one to Peter and one to me. "These swords are twins; one in the same. Only two people with a perfect connection can wield them in battle. I believe you two, are the ones. The time to use these may be near at hand."

He finishes his speech by handing Peter and I a shield with a red, roaring lion imprinted on it. We both take our swords and unsheathe them to reveal their long, silver bodies. There are inscriptions in some other language, probably Narnian, and at the bottom of each of the red hilts are golden roaring lions. I'm starting to see a theme with the lions.

"Thank you, sir" says Peter. I'm about to say my thanks as well, but Nick says, "Ah, ah, ah. I have one more thing for you Isabelle." Peter re-sheathes his sword and steps back. I do the same and turn back to Nick. "Now, this is something that embodies you. This alone will not be useful in battle, but it will help guide you through your past."

He reaches down into the sack again and pulls out a necklace with a single snowflake on it, no bigger than a quarter. It glimmers with white and light blue colors, even though it's not moving. It looks almost...alive. Nick gives the finger motion to turn around, so I'm guessing he wants to put it on me. With my back to him, and facing the others, I lean my head down to look at the snow and move my hair out of the way.

When the pennant touches my skin, I can feel the coldness of it, as if it was a real snowflake that won't melt. But the feel of it is so familiar that it's like it radiates heat. I'm not exactly sure what's up with it. Once Nick finishes clasping it, I turn back around, pushing my hair back into place. "Thank you, but-"

"You will understand in time." is the only thing he says to me before turning his eyes to the rest of the group. I take that as my queue to step back to my place next to them as well. "These are tools, not toys. Well, most are tools," he looks at me, "Bear them well and wisely. Now I must be off. Winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years." He chuckles and grabs his sack off the ground, placing it in the backseat of the sleigh. "Long live Aslan!" He climbs into the front seat, "And Merry Christmas!"

Nick snaps the reins and the reindeer take off. We yell our goodbyes as he disappears into the trees. Lucy looks smugly over to Susan, "Told you he was real." We smile at her bewildered look until I feel Peter's smile fade.

"He said Winter was almost over. You know what that means. No more ice." Shit. No ice means no frozen river. And without that river, we'll be sitting ducks for the fast approaching Witch.

"Well?" Beaver asks, "Don't just stand there. Get your stuff strapped on and let's go!" I take my shield and pull it onto my back with a strap and a golden clip with yet another lion. My sword gets strapped to waist with the belt it was attached to and hangs by my feet. Even with my short size, it doesn't come anywhere near the ground which I'm thankful for; I really don't feel like tripping over my own weapon.

I look over to Lucy who has her dagger and bottle attached to her belt that's firmly around her waist. Susan's next to her situating her quiver and bow onto her back with her horn already at her side. Peter is already finished as well, with his sword and shield on in the same manner as mine. Once Susan is finally done, Beaver says, "Follow us!" and takes off in the same we were headed before.

~Line Break~Long Live Aslan~Line Break~Long Live Aslan~Line Break~Long Live Aslan~

We basically ran the whole way to the river, where we're lucky enough to be next to a frozen waterfall...well halfway frozen. The river is already flowing under the top layer of the ice that's breaking off in big chunks. "We need to cross, now!" yells Peter. "Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asks desperately.

"I'm not that fast, dear."

"Come on." Peter says grabbing Lucy's hand and leading her towards the rocks, with me following, that will take us down to the river. "Wait!" Susan yells. "Will you think about this for a minute?"

"We don't have a minute!" I say to her. She looks at me, taken aback but fury hiding behind her eyes.

"I'm just trying to realistic."

"No," Peter defends, "you're trying to be smart. _As usual_." He turns away and heads towards the rocks again, leaving Susan standing there. At the edge he turns to me, but before he can say anything, I say, "Help Lu down. I can get down on my own." He gives me a pleading look, but obliges and starts helping Lucy. The rocks are covered in melting snow, making them extremely slippery. Holding onto the rocks above me is all I can do to keep from slipping.

Upon coming off the rocks, I can see that the ice looks worse up close; thinner and unstable. Peter takes a hesitant step onto it only to pull back immediately as it starts to sink. "Wait." Beaver says, appearing next to us, "Maybe I should go first." After taking another look at the ice, Peter says "Maybe you should."

As Beaver starts taking a few steps forward, I notice Susan and Mrs. Beaver come next to us, looking out to Beaver with looks of worry who is now facing us with his tail slapping the ice. But when a little piece breaks off near his feet, Mrs. Beaver yells out, "You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?"

"Well, "he chuckles, "you never know which meal's gonna be your last. Especially with your cooking." Turning back around, he proceeds forward on the ice. Lucy's hand is taken by Peter as I take the lead and start following Beaver carefully. Each step has more ice sinking as we head towards the center.

"If mum knew what we're doing..." Susan says

"Mum's not here." Peter says. "Can we please not argue while we're standing on melting ice? I kind of like living." I say, turning around to give both of them a glare which Susan returns.

"Oh, no!" Lucy's yell brings my attention to her. Above the waterfall are two wolves crossing over. "Run!" yells Peter as if that's not what we are gonna do. But the wolves jump down from the rocks in front, blocking our way. Behind us are more of them, trapping us on the river, which is getting larger by the second as more ice melts away. Beaver goes up to the wolf in front of us and gives his best growl, which isn't much. I want to yell to him to get his ass back here where it's safer but the wolf beats me as he hurls himself at Beaver, grabbing his neck in its mouth.

"No!" Mrs. Beaver cries followed by Lucy's "Peter!" His response is to unsheathe the sword on his belt and go in front of me to point it at the approaching wolf, while standing in front of Lucy. I take out my own sword and face the opposite side, but what's odd is, I can feel Peter's hesitance flowing into my sword. I want to swing and mow down the wolves, but the hesitance that's there won't let me. This has to be what Nick was talking about. The swords are connected and will only "work" if the two users are feeling the same thing...I think.

"Put that down, boy. Someone could get hurt." the wolf says. Since my back is turned, I can't get a good angle on him, or the other wolf with Beaver.

"Don't worry about me. Run him through!" Beaver yells from a little ways away.

"Leave now while you can, and your brother leaves with you."

"Stop, Peter! Maybe we should listen to him!" Susan yells. Out of all the things that comes out her mouth, this is the one I want to punch her in the face for. Like, _Really_? "Smart girl."

"Don't listen to him! Kill him! Kill him now!" Beaver yells again. "Oh, come on. This isn't your war. All my Queen wants is for you to take your family and go."

"Look," Susan starts again, "just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!"

"Will you shut the fuck up, Susan!" I blow up at her, turning to give her a glare, "You obviously understand _nothing_ about how these 'operations' work so _stop._ _Talking_." I scream. The wolf laughs, "You've sure got a feisty one. Who are you gonna listen to, Son of Adam? I won't wait forever, and neither will the river."

There's a pause, and for one wild second I think he's going to listen to Susan, but Lucy yells "Peter!" Then queue the loud crack from the waterfall, which has me widening my eyes.

"Belle! Do the same! Hold onto me!" Through the sword, I can tell he's going to stab the ice, and wants me to do the same. So for the first time, our movements are in sync as we both plunge our swords deep into the ice block; side by side. The waterfall, now to our backs, bursts open giving a wave of water that soaks us all and propels us forward on our ice block.

I see the wolf get caught in the water, and Mrs. Beaver jumps into the water. Another force pushes the whole block underwater and I barely have enough time to hold in some air. I don't feel the water. Like I don't feel it for what it is. I know that it should be ice cold-it did just get done thawing-but it feels lukewarm. It's a weird sensation but my fingers still grip the hilt of my sword tightly.

The ice then starts to rise out of the blue darkness until we're about and riding the rapids downstream. The Beavers suddenly come up from the river and help push our make-shift raft to the bank. Susan stumbles up, followed by Mrs. Beaver who sakes out her fur. I stand and pull my sword from the ice, ready to help Lucy and Peter up. But when I look, Peter's already standing next to me looking at a drenched fur coat in his hand. "What have you done?" Susan asks, wide eyed. "Lucy!"

I look around frantically for the smaller girl but see nothing. "Lucy!"

"Has anyone seen my coat?" a voice asks from behind. I spin around to see Lucy walking up, trying to get her wet shawl around her shoulders.

"Don't you worry, dear. Your brother's got you well looked after." Beaver says as I watch Peter drape the coat over her shoulder and give her a hug. "And I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore." Mrs. Beaver says from a little ways into the wood. I catch her line of sight and see the trees are budding little flowers as the frost melts off. Spring is finally here, after a hundred years.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it. And again, I'm sorry about not updating earlier.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Chapter 6! Finally! Enjoy! I own nothing.**

This is by far the fastest 'winter to spring' change I've ever seen. It went from freezing cold weather and frost covered trees to warm air and green grass in a matter of only a few hours. All of us are dry now after chucking our wet coats off on some tree branches closer to the river. "Not too much further, now." Beaver says, "Just passed these trees and through a small field, an' Aslan's camp is right there."

"So what's the future like?" Lucy asks suddenly. I've been expecting a question like this since the Beavers' dam so it's not a surprise. I would be curious too if someone came from 70 years in the future. "Well, what do you want to know?" I can only guess it's something about flying cars or teleporting devices.

She opens her mouth to say something, but Peter cuts her off, "What happens in the war?" The smile goes from Lucy's face and Susan turns to actually be a part of the conversation. To me, it was a long time ago; ancient history. But they're still living through, what probably seems like, a never ending hell. "What year is it?"

"1940."

"Alright," let's see if I can remember my history class, "well, the U.S. gets their naval base, Pearl Harbor, bombed in '41 by Japan who enters the Axis Powers. The U.S. joins the war, and we run them out of North Africa by '44 and Italy surrenders. June 6th, 1944 is D-Day where we land on the beaches of Normandy, France and eventually take Paris. From there, we move to Germany and they surrender in May. Hitler kills himself in April. Then Japan surrenders in August after two of its cities get attacked by the United States' Atomic bomb."

"Atomic bomb?" Susan asks, bewildered. "Mmhmm. Can leave entire cities in devastation and ruin." A stunned sort of silence falls over us as they take in what I said.

"But we win?" asks Peter in confirmation. I smile at him, "Yes, we win." He smiles back at me while Lucy and Susan smile at each other. The plain _relief_ that Peter feels is enough to make me think that he had the weight of the moon on his shoulders with this war. And I'm glad that I was the one to give him that relief.

"Come on, we're almost there!" Beaver yells, popping the little bubble we had around the four of us. Sure enough, in front of us is a campsite, with red and gold tents pitched everywhere. Banners are hanging around that have the same symbol as the one on our shields. The sound of clanking metal fills my ears as we get closer. Right about when we enter the rows of tents, a horn blows off.

Inside is full of mythical creatures that shouldn't exist. Fauns, centaurs and leopards all walk by us in such a casual manner that shocks me to no end. But then again, we've already met talking animals, this shouldn't be so strange. Each one stops what they were doing to look at us as we pass by. A crowd is starting to form behind us as we're walking deeper into camp. I see some smile as their eyes flirt between Peter and I. "Why are they all staring at us?" asks Susan.

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy jokes which makes us all smile. We finally reach a tent that is away from the others and a bit grander looking. A centaur is standing a little ways from the tent looking 'in-charge.' Peter, ever the leader, says to him, "We have come to see Aslan." The centaur, in turn, looks at the tent entrance while everyone behind us goes down into a bow.

Suddenly, a paw of a large animal can be seen which connects to the body of a full grown lion emerging from the tent. He looks regal and powerful; a true King of the Jungle feeling. This has to be Aslan. I kind of understand why everyone decided to bow, bowing as well with the Pevensie's doing the same. "Welcome Peter, Son of Adam," Aslan says, "Welcome Susan, Lucy, and Isabelle, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you, Beavers. You have my thanks. But where is the fifth?"

Peter rises, with the rest of us following suit, "That's why we're here, sir. We need your help."

"We had a little trouble along the way," adds Susan.

"Edmund's been captured by the White Witch," I finish. "Captured? How could this happen?" he asks disbelievingly.

"He-betrayed them, Your Majesty," Beaver fills in which causes a murmur to go up in the crowd. The centaur up front yells, "Then he has betrayed us all!"

"Peace, Oreius. I'm sure there's an explanation." I'm glad that Aslan wasn't quick to call him a traitor because, even though I don't know him that well, I wouldn't want him to get in trouble for being misguided. "It's my fault, really." Peter admits, "I was too hard on him." I can sense the remorse and regret he's feeling that replaces the relief from just a few minutes ago. I want nothing more than to hug him and tell him it's okay and not his fault but since it's kind of public, I just stand there.

Susan adds, "We all were."

"He's our brother." Lucy desperately says. "I know, dear one. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse." he says gravely. "This may be harder thank you think." His words have a sort of finality emanating from them that has the crowd scattering back to their various jobs, leaving only us four, the Beavers, Oreius, and Aslan.

"Beavers, there is a tent farther in that you are more than welcome to stay at." he looks at Orieus, "Oreius, will you show them the way?" His answer is a simple bow before he walks off with the Beavers following, giving us a small wave good bye. "Come with me. I'll show you your tents where there will be a change of clothes a bit more fitting." Yeah, our clothes don't really fit in with the medieval time Narnia seems to be in.

Turns out, our tents are almost just as grand as Aslan's, being a little away from his. "Susan and Lucy, your tent is this one," Aslan points with his head to the first tent in front of us. Lucy says a quick thanks before rushing in. "Thank you, sir." Susan says, going after Lucy but not before giving me a small glare. I wonder what that's about. Maybe because of what happened at the river.

"Normally, I would put you with the girls, Isabelle, but I'm aware of the bond and that being separated will be difficult. Therefore you will be rooming with Peter."

I blush, "How do you know..."

"That you have already sealed your bond? It is easy enough to see when looking at the two of you." With that, he walks away, leaving us standing outside the tent. "Shall we?" he asks.

I smile at him and nod my head, walking into the tent. The inside holds two hammocks with blankets folded on either of them. But above only one of the hammocks are two tunics. One set has a large red leather top with the puffy shirts that the people from Pirates of the Caribbean would wear. The other set has the same puffy shirt only with a smaller purple one. There are also pants and boots matching in color. Well, at least I can tell which set is mine.

I walk up to the hammock and take off my shirt to reveal my bra and am about to grab the tunic when Peter says, "Wha-what are you doing?" Turning around to look at him, his face is a beet red, his eyes are looking anywhere but at me and I can feel his heartbeat speeding up.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I quick throw on the tunic to cover up, "I guess I'm just so use to changing in front of the guys and what not, that I didn't think it'd be weird for you..." Living with the boys, I've gotten use to having no privacy. And especially being best friends with Harry, I've gotten use to a naked guy walking around that I don't really think about it anymore.

"You...change in front of boys...regularly?"

"Well, no. Yes. Kind of. Ugh, let me explain." So I do; everything about me all the way up to when I came to Narnia. **(A/N: I **_**really**_** don't feel like writing her life story again so deaaal.) **

"It sounds like you've been in good hands." he says to me, now fully dressed in his outfit that makes him look _extremely_ good.

"Yeah, they really try to take care of me." He's smiling at me, but sighs and I can tell he's gonna talk serious.

"I love you." Well that's not the serious I was expecting, but it feels great to hear all the same. It's even better when his lips fine mine in a searing kiss that has my mind reeling. His hands are on my hips, pulling me closer to him while my hands go up around his neck and tangle into his hair. I swear, his kisses are addicting, so he doesn't make it easy for me to pull away and say, "I love you, too." Blue eyes look at mine filled with melting care and adoration. "As much as I'd love to stay in here and make-out with you, I really think we should make an appearance in camp."

"You're probably right," he says a bit reluctantly.

"Why don't you tell me about your life while we take a tour?"

He smiles at me, "I would love to."

~Line Break~Long Live Aslan~Line Break~Long Live Aslan~Line Break~Long Live Aslan

Our walk around the camp ends on a little hill that overlooks the entire camp. But past the camp is a castle, far out in the distance. "That is Cair Paravel," Aslan says coming up behind us, "the castle of the four thrones. One of which you will sit, Peter, as High King. You doubt the prophecy?"

We've definitely had this conversation before. "No. I-we, both, believe in the prophecy," I say.

"Aslan, we're not what you think we are. _I'm_ not what you think I am." Peter finishes.

"Isabelle Vermillion, formerly of Holmes Chapel. Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchley." he says matter-of-factly, "Beaver also mentioned that you planned on turning him into a hat." Remembering that little conversation makes us both smile and Aslan to chuckle before growing serious again. "There is a Deep Magic, more powerful than any of us, that rules over all of Narnia. It defines right from wrong, and governs all our destinies. Yours...and mine. It's what created the bond between the two of you."

"That may be, but I couldn't ever protect my own family."

"You've brought them safely this far."

"Not all of them." That breaks my heart. "Peter, I will do what I can to help your brother, but I need you to consider what I ask of you. I, too, want my family safe." he says looking out into the camp. He's not talking about his family by blood, but those close to him, ready to fight. I can see why everyone is to throw their lives into battle behind Aslan's command. He's a true leader.

A horn blows, cutting the silence that we were in. This horn sounds different than the one that sounded when we came in; it has a sense of urgency to it. "Susan," Peter says as he takes off towards the camp at full speed. Of course! That's Susan's horn to show she's in trouble.

I'm about to run off after him, but Aslan stops me, "Hop on my back." I do as he says and he tears off down the hill ten times faster than Peter had.

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry about taking so long. I started typing, then stopped for a while. But here it is. Hope you are liking it so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I own nothing**

We tear through the camp toward the forest. A few soldiers notice us and decide to follow after. We approach a small creek to see Susan and Lucy up a tree with two wolves circling Peter, but he's not paying attention to the wolf behind him. Aslan puts his paw onto the wolf's body, pining it the ground. I jump of his back and draw my sword, ready to help Peter. "No!" Aslan yells, "Stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle." I hold my sword down, but not away, holding myself back from striking out.

"You may think you're a king," the wolf says. I can't understand why Peter won't mow it down while it's talking. "but you're going to die…" Why won't he raise his damn sword?! What's stopping him!?

Me.

It's me.

I won't allow myself to swing causing Peter to not be able to. So how do I let my sword swing without actually swinging? Nick said that only a perfect connection between two people could wield them. The only time that happened was at the waterfall, when I could feel the way Peter wanted me to move my sword. If I can't get him to move his sword, I can at least stop mine from blocking his.

And now our swords are being connected by chains, appearing out of the blue. The chain is strained and not moving to let any leave for either of us to move. I want to add more links, basically saying "Yeah, you have my permission to save your life." Nothing's happening while the wolf says, "…like a dog" as he leaps at Peter for the kill.

My mind goes into overdrive, only thinking of a way to protect him when, suddenly, the links on the chain are multiplying and Peter extends his arms to pierce the wolf as they tumble to the ground together. "Peter!" I yell as I abandon my place next to Aslan and rush to his side. The wolf's now dead body is crushing him to the ground, so I push him off as Lucy and Susan appear next to me.

He sits up when the wolf is off him and looks at us. In turn, we all give him a group hug. As we pull back, I see Aslan release the second wolf who yelps, then runs off. "After him," he says. "He'll lead you to Edmund." With his order out, the creatures that had followed us take off after the wolf, leaving us alone at the creek.

"Peter. Clean your sword." Susan gives him a white cloth that turns red as he wipes his sword clean, with the chain no longer present. We all stand and he goes up in front of Aslan and placing the sword in the ground while kneeling. Aslan comes up and places one of his massive paws on his left shoulder, "Rise, Sir Peter's Wolfs-Bane." He rises, "Knight of Narnia."

~Line Break~Long Live Aslan~Line Break~Long Live Aslan~Line Break~Long Live Aslan

After Peter got knighted, Aslan told us to go back to our tents and turn in for the night. We did just arrive earlier in the day after all. We all happily obliged and went to our separate tents. So now Peter and I are lying on the one hammock, laying in comfortable silence with my head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Nothing really has to be said because there's nothing _to_ say. Odd as it is, in the few days of knowing each other, we've come to know what the other needs at the moment. Like right now, even though I never asked, I know Peter is thinking about the rescue mission to save Edmund and whether it'll succeed or not. Not only that, but he's also thinking what he could have possibly done so Edmund wouldn't have gone to the Witch in the first place or how he could be helping right now.

So what am I supposed to tell him? If I say anything about the past, he'll just insist that I'm wrong and if I say that the Narnians know what they are doing, he'll say something absurd like "I'm his brother, I should be there." The best I can do right now is comfort him by just being next to him and wait for him to talk when he's ready.

To be honest, I'm worried about Edmund too. He's probably being held in the Witch's clutches close by but out of the way. And if she wants to stop the prophecy, who is to say she hasn't killed him already? What if the place is too heavily armed and they can't get in? Or if they do get in but can't get out? Would the people that went be kept prisoner or killed?

There's so many possible scenarios where things could end badly. And what if he does come back. He's basically betrayed his whole family. Even the Narnians think that he's betrayed them too. Is he going to be shunned? Punished? Or accepted but always the odd one out? The only thing I'm sure of, is that if Edmund does come back, Susan, Lucy and Peter will be happy to see him okay.

But Peter's probably thinking that Edmund will be resentful towards him, and there is just no need for that. "Alright. Enough thinking. Too much hard thinking will give you a headache and I don't think the medics here have any Tylenol."

I feel a small chuckle vibrate through him. "What in the world is Tylenol?"

"It's a little pill that you take and makes your headache go away."

"That's brilliant. But I wouldn't need any, due to the fact that I don't have a headache."

I snort, "You will if you keep thinking about Edmund." He sighs and lifts his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him and keeping me there. "But what if-"

"No, no _what if_'s because he _is_ going to be okay and he _won't_ blame you for _anything_." I say firmly, though I've been thinking the same thing.

"You can't be so negative all the time. Think about something that makes you happy to get your mind off Edmund." There's a pause where I shut my eyes and I assume he's thinking his "Happy Thoughts."

"All that comes to mind is you," he whispers. I feel his lips brush my hair. He keeps going, "Your white hair, and blue eyes that look like frozen ice, but can seem so warm. The way you smile at little things. Your determination. Even the vulgar language you use when you're happy or mad."

Hearing all these things makes me blush uncontrollably, but he's not done speaking his mind, "But my favorite thing, is your laugh. It's like tinkling bells."

"You know," I say, "at the river, before it cracked, I believe you called me Belle."

"Mmm. I guess I did."

"I like it," I say softly with a smile, "It's a nice change from Izzy."

"Get some sleep, Love." I hear him whisper, as I slip from consciousness.

~Line Break~Long Live Aslan~Line Break~Long Live Aslan~Line Break~Long Live Aslan

I slept like the dead last night so waking up in the morning isn't as bad as it could be. I'm awake but I don't open my eyes just yet because I feel Peter's hand running up and down my back. I know that he knows I'm awake, but he doesn't say anything. I'm content enough to just lay here. But the peacefulness does have to be ruined at some point, "Love, we should bet up." He whispers to me.

I give a hum in response and start getting up, only slightly unbalanced from sleeping in a hammock. Before opening my eyes, I rub them to get the drowsiness out. When I open them, I see Peter already up and out, with his sword attached to his side and holding mine out to me. Slinging it on my belt is easy since we slept in our day clothes. Peter takes my hand with a smile, interlacing our fingers, and leads me out of our tent.

To my shock, Oreius is there. He was one of those who went to get Edmund. So if he's back…? Oreius looks at us before looking back towards the hills. We follow his stare and find Edmund talking to Aslan.

Even from the distance we're at, I can see a bruise next to his eye. I'm still staring as Oreius walks off and Susan and Lucy emerge from their tents, also in the same clothes from yesterday. They both look at us with a face of confusion. From the angle they're at, they can't see Edmund. But they get a clear view of our joined hands.

Their faces take on two different expressions. Lucy's of delight and Susan's as a mixture of astonishment and anger.

Shit.

They both don't know anything about our bond being sealed. Now I'm going to have to explain, but definitely not now. "Uhh…Edmund's back." I say partly to tell them the good news and partly to take their attention off us.

Their eyes light up and they walk next to us to follow our line of sight. They smile and Lucy yells his name. She's about to run forward to him, but Peter pulls his hand from mine and uses it to stop her advance. Her smile fades as she looks at him in question. He shakes his head slightly and looks back to the hills where Edmund and Aslan are now staring at us. They exchange another word before Edmund hesitantly starts toward us with Aslan following.

As he comes closer, I can start to make out how pale he looks and his split lip, as well as the bruise. He stops in front of us with his head down as Aslan comes up. "What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past." With the finality in his voice, he walks off, giving us all some privacy.

Peter's emotions suddenly go haywire, changing from nervous, happy, scared, and finally guilty. He stays where he is with a neutral expression. "Hello," Ed says quietly with his head still down.

Just that one word says one thousand. It says "I'm sorry; Please forgive me; I'm so happy to see you; I missed you." In response, Susan smiles and Lu rushes to him, engulfing him in a massive hug. He looks surprised by her actions but returns the hug nonetheless. Susan comes up and puts a hand on his shoulder until Lucy is done with her hug, where they then trade places.

"Are you alright?" she asks pulling away.

"I'm a little tired."

"Get some sleep," Peter says from where he stands, gesturing towards our tent. Ed beings walking off but before he can get far, Peter whips around, "And Edmund…" he stops and looks at him, "try not to wander off." They both give a half smile. Ed starts walking again and disappears into the tent. I grab his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze, saying that he handled the situation well.

There's a huff behind me and I turn around just in time to see Susan stomping into her tent. "You talk to Edmund when he wakes up," I tell Peter. "Come on, Lucy. Let's go have a talk with Susan." I walk towards the tent.

**Author's Note: IMPORTANT! So I know I haven't updated in a LONG while and I'm really sorry. I got into a little writer's block on this story and started working on others. But now I'm back and better than ever. I'm trying to finish up the story and I'll start by typing and submitting everything I already have written up. I'll be consistently writing and trying to post in a reasonable amount of time :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I own nothing**

It's the first time I'm seeing the inside of their tent, but I'm not surprised to find it nearly identical to mine and Peter's. The only difference is the beds; instead of hammocks, there're small couches. To be honest, I like our hammocks better. Susan is sitting on the couch to the right with her back to us. Well this is going to be one hell of a talk.

"Can you sit with Susan, Lu?" I whisper. She nods her head and sits herself down right next to Susan. I go to sit on the couch opposite them. "Alright. I think you two deserve an explanation-"

"We deserve a right bit more than that." Susan says harshly, turning to glare at me.

"Susan," Lucy says with a small voice. "No, Lu. Peter's our brother. And-and now, he's-he's-"

"Still your brother." I put in. "Look, yes, we sealed the bond, but that was by accident. Yes, we've already talked about it. And yes, we both love each other. But just because all those things have happened, doesn't mean he's going to stop being your brother or love you any less."

There's a pause after my little speech as they both, Susan mostly, take it in. "How can you be sure?" she asks in a quiet voice.

"…Because we've been bonded since the wolves first attacked us, and he didn't do anything that suggested he was done with you."

Their eyes widen and there's yet another pause. "I think you're perfect for Peter." says Lucy with a grin gracing her face. "Thanks, Lucy."

"That's where my main problem comes in." Susan says. I look at her confused. "It's just, you two only met a few days ago. Now you're proclaiming your love for one another. How can you be so sure about Peter? He's my brother and I don't want him doing anything stupid, though he does that anyway. And I don't want to see him hurt."

I can definitely see where she's coming here. She's only two years younger than me, so she's obviously thought about this aspect more than Lucy. "I can't really explain it. I had qualms, too, about Peter. But…he's just...my other half. That's the only way I can explain it. When I'm around him, I feel whole. And I promise you, I won't break his heart. My own wouldn't be able to handle it."

Susan stares at me, not glaring for the first time. "Then, I'm sorry. You have my justification for the way that I have been acting, but that does not make it up in the least. But please understand too. Peter has filled that gap that was left by our father when he went to war. And though we don't show it, we really love and care for him. I just don't want him taken from us." She finishes with a sullen look upon her face.

"Susan. Lucy. I'll never make Peter choose between me and his family."

"No," agrees Lucy, "because you're already part of the family." I smile and give her a laugh. "Alright, Lu, whatever you say." I turn to Susan, "So are we good?"

She gives me a small smile in return, "Yeah… we're good."

"Good. Now…group hug!" I yell with open arms. Hey, I'm a hugger.

Lucy's eyes light up and she runs over and tackles me into a hug. Susan follows, but doesn't run, and joins in. "You girls are having a group hug? Without us?" a very familiar voice calls out from the entrance. I look over and find Peter and Edmund standing there with smirks on their faces.

"Care to join?" Susan asks them. "Don't mind if we do." Edmund replies as they come up and join the hug. It lasts about 10 seconds before I hear someone's stomach grumble, causing all of us to pull back. "Sorry," Ed mumbles, "I haven't eaten anything yet."

"We actually came here to tell you that it's time for breakfast." Peter says. "Oh, okay. Well, let's go then."

Edmund and Lucy lead the party out of the tent and towards a table that has a wide assortment of breakfast food. It has short legs that allow the table top to nearly touch the ground. A cloth is laid below it so we can sit on it without getting dirty. I'm not really that hungry, so I take and apple and walk to the rock to lean on. That way, the others have room to sit down.

To my surprise, Peter just takes a metal cup filled with water and comes to lean on the rock next to me. I bit my apple as I watch his brow crease slightly with him looking at the ground, obviously deep in thought. But then his face becomes solemn and his eyes lift to look at the table full of his siblings. I eat my apple in silence until I am all the way to the core.

I look up from the ground, just in time to see Edmund stuffing his face with toast. "Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed." Lu laughs out. "I'm sure they'll pack something up for the journey back." Peter adds in, seriously. I look to him like he's nuts, but his face remains calm and stoic. What is he talking about? We're not just going to leave.

"We're going home?" asks Susan.

"You are. I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe. But that doesn't mean we can't stay behind and help." He says while gesturing between me and him, just to be clear who he's talking about.

"I admire what you're trying to do, Peter. But you can't force them to do anything they don't want to. Plus, you don't want to forget about the prophecy." I say to him. "Yeah, Peter," adds Lucy, "They need us. All five of us."

"Lucy, it's too dangerous," he says, abandoning his place at the rocks to stand closer to the table. "You almost drowned! Edmund was almost killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay." Ed says for the first time after being so quiet. "I've seen what the White Witch can do. And I've helped her do it." He puts that last bit in even though he doesn't need to, "And we can't leave these people behind and suffer for it." What Ed has seen is clearly shown with the look of guilt and fear on his face.

Lucy puts her hand on top of his in a comforting gesture. He returns it back with a tiny smile. There's a small silence before Susan speaks up, "I suppose that's it then." She stands and walks off. "Where are you going?" Peter asks, bewildered. She stops in front of the tent and bends down, picking up her bow and quiver. "To get in some practice."

"That is a good idea, My Queen." Oreius voice suddenly says as he walks up. "The targets are set up just over those hills." He points towards some hills near the large rocks that fall from the cliffs. "King Edmund, Meliaus here will take you to the armory to receive a sword, and then proceed to teach you to wield it." Another centaur comes up next to Oreius and gives us all a bow. Edmund stands slowly and walks off with Mealiaus.

"Well, I'll be with Susan to watch her practice." Lucy says while running over to Susan to retrieve her belt that holds her dagger and cordial. "Race you there!" she yells, tearing off towards the hills. Susan just smiles before slinging her things on her back and running after her.

"King Peter. Queen Isabelle. I will be helping you try to grasp the connection you two hold between your swords." Finally! I _really_ don't want another repeat with the wolves in battle. "Alright. Let's go." I say, throwing my apple core onto the table.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I own nothing.**

Well, we've alternated between staring at our swords and staring at each other for half an hour with no luck. So Oreius has had us running, climbing and doing all types of exercise to get us "in shape," (even though I'm perfectly fit) in the meantime. Peter even has a six pack for Aslan's sake! He gave us other swords from the armory so that we can at least learn how to properly use them.

We're actually pretty good. Even Oreius is impressed. There's just something about the technics that feel so familiar and just…right. Like I was born to wield a sword. And it seems that way for Peter too, because we're already learning more advanced technics after just a day of training.

Finally, a bit after the sun has set, Oreius tells us that we are done with the regular training. But that we have to stay out for another hour to try creating the connection through our swords. "What about you?" I ask him.

He smiles, "I am to check how King Edmund is coming along with his training. Melaius is the next best swordsman below myself, I still need to be updated on his skills. When you are crowned, I will become your personal trainer. " He trots off towards another set of hills (what's with all these hills?) where I guess Edmund is with Meliaus.

"Well that's just great. How in Aslan's name are we supposed to do this now?" Peter asks. I'm silent. I didn't tell Oreius about what I saw/felt at the creek because I feel as though it's supposed to remain a secret; between Peter and I. "Peter, there's something you should know."

So I tell him. He looks me in the eye the whole time I try to explain it. When I finish, he gives me this huge-ass grin. "So, at least I'm not the only one."

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"When I was standing there, I felt the chain too. I wasn't exactly sure what it was, and I didn't actually see it since I was focusing on the wolf, but I just thought I was going crazy or something."

"Alright, so we just need to find a way to send, like, a distress signal through it."

"Simple as pie." We both laugh at that because we both know that we're most likely going to be working up a mental sweat. "What were you thinking when the chain came to light?"

"I was thinking…why won't you protect yourself."

"So protection basically," he says, "Try to feel that again, and I'll attempt to meet you halfway." I fix my eyes of his, thinking what _I_ would do to protect him. Probably anything, hell-I'd take a bullet for him…though there's no such thing as bullets in Narnia. So…I'd take an arrow for him…yeah.

Suddenly, the tugging sensation of the chains appears again, and they pop up, connected in the same place on our swords as before. Only now, it's a lot longer. There's tons of lag, and it's lying in coils around our feet. I guess since we're just holding our swords and doing nothing, there's nothing affecting it. "This is really weird." Peter says while eyeing the chain.

"Yeah, but at least it's here. Now we can practice, though it'd be easier if it was shorter. So it doesn't feel like we're pulling from a long string." And just like that, links poof away and give us a new, shorter lag of about four feet. "Alright, now it just got creepy."

"Just a bit."

So this is the connection that holds us together through our swords. It's weird how literal everything is. "Well, now that it's here, and we can at least feel it, why don't we spar?" I ask with a smirk.

"Oh you are so on."

~Line Break~Long Live Aslan~Line Break~Long Live Aslan~Line Break~Long Live Aslan

Screw the hour Oreius told us to stay; if I had to guess, I'd say we've been out for three hours! We've been clashing swords the whole time, with the few exceptions of the sneak kisses that were being handed out if someone was declared "dead." I've been able to figure out where his sword is going to strike, and block it. The chain, A.K.A. the personification of our connection, disappeared long ago, but I can still feel it there; pulling and stretching accordingly. I wonder why Nick said that it would be hard to handle, and that no one else has ever done so. It seems easy enough to me.

"You have come very far in so little time, Your Majesties." I whip my head around to see Oreius coming towards us, only being seen by the moonlight. "Aslan had previously told me that you two would be quick learners. I trusted him in his judgment, though I had my doubts. Seeing your skills, I can only say that he was right."

"Thank you, Oreius." Peter says, "But what are you doing back here?"

"You have missed supper. Queen Susan and Queen Lucy wished to come get you, but I advised against it. Most everyone is asleep. Here is a fruit basket for you to eat, and then I suggest some rest for tomorrow." He hands us over a large basket filled with all different kinds of fruit inside before trotting off back into camp.

"Moonlight picnic?" I ask, still a little out of breath.

"Shall we?"

"We shall." I laugh as I sit myself down right where I was standing and place my sword off to the side. Peter does the same as me and starts picking at the fruits that is between us.

We talk about small trivial things or stay in comfortable silence most of the time. Is it odd to say that I felt like I had escaped reality, when I've already escaped to another world? 'Cause that's exactly what it feels like. Just sitting and talking, not about the battle that is to come, the Witch, or anything like that.

Once I've done eating, I lay flat on my back to stare at the unfamiliar constellations in the sky. Ha. Unfamiliar. I can't help but think that Narnia is slowly becoming home. That unfamiliar will become "accustomed" in a small amount of time. Funny. I can't seem to remember what my house back in the other world looks like. What was the street I lived on? "What's worrying you, love?"

"Peter…do you…do you remember what the Professor's house looks like? Or your home in Finchley?" He grows silent.

I prop myself up on my elbow, turning on my side and move the empty basket out of the way so I can look at him. His eyebrows are scrunched together in thought and there's a small frown on his face. "I…I don't know. It's all…fuzzy." Now that's starting to worry me. "Why? Do you remember?"

"No. I'm getting the same fuzziness as you. But…maybe after we get some sleep, we'll remember, yeah?"

"Yeah," he replies slowly, uncertainty evident in his voice. "You're right about sleep though. We should head to bed." He sits up and stands, while I begin to do the same. Abruptly, I feel Peter's arms slink under my knees and my back before jerking me up into the air. I let a surprised squeak out as he laughs.

"Peter! Put me down!" I demand. I wrap my arms around his neck and bring my head close to his shoulder so as not to fall. "Nope. You're _my_ Queen and I hereby dub that I shall carry you back."

He begins walking back over the hills but doesn't get far when I say, "Oh-ho-ho. And, since when have I officially been _your_ Queen? As a matter of fact, I recall the prophecy saying that only the four of you are royalty."

He stops in his tracks. "But, everyone here has called you Queen."

"Ah, but they say that because they assume that we'll marry after the battle, as the prophecy states, and I'll become High Queen."

"Well, won't we?"

I laugh, "You haven't exactly asked me!" I'm still laughing, but Peter remains quiet. "Peter, what's wrong?" I pull away from his shoulder to look at his face.

"Would you say yes?"

I furrow my eyebrows, "Wha…?"

"Would you say yes if I asked you to marry me?" That takes me by surprise. Would I? I mean, I know I love him, but we _are_ in the middle of a war. Not to mention I've only known him a week or so. How would that look to the other Narnians, even with the bond?

I stare him in the eye, a liquid blue unlike my ice ones, and dirty blonde hair, perfectly messy. Not to ignore the strong muscles currently holding all my weight with ease. But there's so much more to him. He holds his loyalty to those he cares about, and does whatever he can to protect them. He is a natural leader that people can't help but follow.

And I would love to say that he's mine, and mine alone. "Yes." He blinks his eyes a few times as if not hearing me clearly. "But I have two conditions."

"…And they are?" he asks skeptically.

"One: It's, obviously, after we _win_ the war. And two: I just want the wedding band. No fancy-schmancy engagement ring."

"I can do that." He smiles.

"I'll hold you to it…but seriously, put me down, Peter!"

He laughs as he begins walking again, "Not going to happen."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I own nothing.**

The next three days had all five of us doing a basic routine. For me, it starts with family breakfast in the morning followed by exercise (to not loose muscle) with Edmund and Peter. Then, Ed goes off with Meliaus and Oreius comes to help Peter and I. Depending on how much we spar, we either relax a bit in the fields before going to sleep, or have a family supper. Lucy and Susan normally do target practice, though it's mostly Susan with her bow and Lucy watching.

Today, though, Oreius is showing Ed, Peter and I how to ride a horse while holding our swords and/or fighting with them. The horse that I'm riding is jet black, called Phantom. After getting on our horses and running a bit, it isn't hard to add our swords in the mix. "Keep the reins in one hand, the sword in the other and keep the point up, so as to not harm the horse. Now, ride!"

I kick my horse with my heels and we tear off into the fields. The wind is whipping me in the face and flinging my hair behind me. Riding makes me feel so free. I let out a carefree laugh.

Coming over one of the hills, I can see the shooting range set up with Susan facing the targets. Each one has an arrow in the bulls eye, except for one that has a dagger in it. "Come on, Ed! Sword point up!" Peter yells from behind me, causing the girls to turn to look at them. They're clashing swords only slightly, probably because they're still getting use to riding.

Edmund yells, "En garde." Ed's sword work is coming along pretty well and isn't as bad as I thought it'd be. But Peter's holding back to help him learn. "Peter! Edmund!" a voice calls out, one that I haven't heard in a few days.

I pull the reins to turn my horse. Running up to us, on his little legs through the tall grass, is Beaver. His appearance must've freaked out Ed's horse a bit because he whinnies and bucks up on his back legs. "Whoa, Horsie!" he yells as the horse lands back on all fours. "My name, is Phillip." The horse-Phillip-says matter of factly.

Edmund's face turns a light shade of red, "Oh, sorry."

"Ha. His Majesty should know not to think every animal can't talk," Phantom says. "I'll be sure to tell him," I reply.

Beaver reaches us with a look of distress on him. "The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way here."

Oh dear Aslan.

~Line Break~Long Live Aslan~Line Break~Long Live Aslan~Line Break~Long Live Aslan

Rushing back to the tents, we come to find nearly everyone making a long aisle up the path that leads to Aslan's tent. There's a small dwarf in the front of the procession yelling, "Jadis, the Queen of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands!" The person herself comes in from around the corner atop of a portable throne being carried by minatours.

She looks nothing like I imagined her to be. To be honest, when everyone said witch, I was thinking green skin and boils not…this. She's…well she's human. She's wearing a long light blue dress that rests just off her shoulders. Her hair is a dirty blonde, but looks so pale at the same time. Her skin is a snow white that brings out her ice blue eyes that are boring into my identical ones.

The crowd is booing her, telling her to go home while Aslan, who has emerged from his tent, is giving a low growl. She's still staring at me as the minatours set her throne down on the floor and stands. Even walking forward, her eyes never leave mine. Only when they ghost over Edmund's face do her features harden and she looks away, towards Aslan.

She stops a small ways away from him, "You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." Her voice is calm and controlled; diplomatic.

"His offense was not against you." He nearly growls out.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?"

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was written." This time he does growl it out, but the Witch doesn't even flinch. And the Deep Magic thing came up again. From what Aslan has told us, I can imagine that if she's the one bringing it up, then it can't be good.

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property." Those are fighting words, ones that Peter is more than likely to jump on.

When he tenses next to me, I confirm my suspicion. I grab his hand to stop him from doing something stupid, "Then take him!" I yell, "I dare you." The Witch's head snaps toward me, and she stares, _again_, at me wide-eyed. Why does she keep _staring_? It's downright creepy.

"Aslan knows well that, unless I have blood as the law demands," she turns to face the crowd, "all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water. That boy," she points at Edmund, "will die on the Stone Table…as is tradition. You dare not refuse me." She finishes up by staring intently at Aslan.

"Enough. I shall talk with you alone." He turns and goes into his tent, obviously wanting the Witch to follow. After a moment's hesitation, she follows suit, making sure to look as regal as she can in the process. Well that's all well and dandy, but what the hell are we supposed to do in the mean time?

~Line Break~Long Live Aslan~Line Break~Long Live Aslan~Line Break~Long Live Aslan

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. We've been sitting here doing nothing for who knows how long. A lot of the others followed our example and sat down too, while others are leaning on weapons or shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. "Isabelle." Aslan's voice scares me. I look up and see just his head sticking out of the tent. "Please join us."

With that, he retreats back inside. Why am I being called? If anyone, it should be Edmund. Regardless, I stand from my spot, while Peter gives me an encouraging smile which immediately relaxes me. I can feel everyone's stare burning into my back and am glad to be rid of them when I enter the tent.

Aslan and the Witch are standing there waiting for me. The tension in the small area is evident and seems to rise when I enter, "Belle, there are some things we need to discuss." Aslan starts.

"But-Edmund-"

"Edmund's case has already been dealt with. You have been called in for a different reason that has come to light. She will not agree to our decision on Edmund unless I allow her to speak to you." He turns his head to the Witch as if to hand the conversation to her. What could she say to me?

"To be put plainly, you possess powers which no one else does. No one except myself." She says. "I am offering to train you, help you in that aspect, in exchange for your allegiance to me and my army." Is she nuts? Does she think that I'll just switch sides and leave everybody that I've grown close to behind to fight for a side that I think is wrong? And powers. What is she talking about? I don't have any powers.

"What powers are you talking about?" I ask.

Aslan answers, "That cannot be said at this time."

The Witch moves closer to me and I have to resist the urge to step back. She leans into me and whispers so softly that I don't think Aslan can hear. "If you join me, I'll teach you things you could only ever imagine. You would be immensely powerful. Everyone would be below you. You could save them, you know. I would spare the lives of your loved ones if you came to me." Her eyes are boring into mine; memorizing. Like she will really do what she said she can. I could save so many people.

No. No, she's trying to tempt me. She's lying, about everything. I'm better than this. She can't trick me. This is probably how she got Edmund to come to her; by tempting him with something he wanted. Just think of family; Lucy, Susan, Edmund and Peter. If I go to her side, they'll die for sure. And if not, I would be the one to die. I back away, "No. Don't touch me. Stay the hell away from me. I'm staying. The next time you see me, it'll be on the battlefield; fighting with Aslan."

I just-I have to get away. I can't be in this tent anymore. I storm out of there. Outside, everyone looks up from whatever they were doing and stares at me. I don't say anything as I run away from them. I'm really starting to appreciate the running we've been doing every day because leaving as fast as I can helps alleviate some of my anger. Anger at myself.

I don't stop running until I'm out in the fields and behind some of the boulders. Angry tears come out of my eyes as I process everything. Why would Aslan let her tempt me like that? He could always refuse her and force her to leave. But maybe he knew that I wouldn't take her offer and that it would be a fruitless effort on her part. I start pacing back and forth, frustration at the forefront of my mind. She almost had me.

"Belle." My head snaps to the bearer of the voice, one that I know by heart. He's looking at me in concern, taking in my appearance. "Peter, please. Just-" I don't get to finish as my mouth is now pressed against his shoulder as he hugs me. I return the hug easily as I try to calm down. "Edmund's been spared and the Witch left."

I know he's trying to calm me down by giving me good news, but it's not working. I nearly just sold my family off; just like Edmund. Only this time, I don't think there would be a chance for redemption. I'm probably really freaking him out, but he just keeps holding me, whispering that everything is going to be ok.

Finally, when my tears run dry, and my breathing returns to normal, he pulls back slightly and looks at me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'm okay."

"I'd really like to know what happened, but as I was leaving to find you, Aslan asked me to get you to his tent as soon as you've calmed down." Of course. He probably wants to explain or something or the other. It's not like I can refuse an order from him though.

"Alright. Let's go. I promise to tell you after we're done." He gives me a small smile in affirmation and grabs my hand.

The walk back is quiet. Susan, Lucy, and Edmund are waiting by Aslan's tent but off to the side. I split from Peter and head yet again into Aslan's tent. This time, though, he is lying down with his head resting on his paws. When I come in, he brings his head up and looks at me with his golden eyes. "Isabelle. Please come in and have a seat."

He watches me as I come forward and sit in front of him, Indian style. "You are well aware of the rule Jadis puts over all of Narnia. You have also seen the direct damage she has done to Edmund. She would agree to our deal on Edmund if I allowed her to talk to you. I am aware of her power to enchant those to do what she wishes. But I also know that you are stronger than her. Your heart is pure; it would not be so easily tainted by her power, no matter how immense."

He had this much faith in me. He knew that I wouldn't take the offer. Even when I didn't know that myself. Even when I almost _did_ take it. I can't really blame him. I guess by being part of this exchange, I was able to help Edmund. "Alright, I guess. But…what was she talking about. When she said that I had some sort of power?"

"That, I cannot tell you. You must figure out what you can on your own before I can give away any information. But the answer may be closer than you might think."

Great. Now I'm going to have to really think about it. But if its power, if I figure out what it is before we go to battle, maybe it can help. But it won't be any help, though, if I don't know how to use it. And Jadis said she was the only one who could teach her.

Aslan chuckling brings me out of my thinking, "You worry too much, dear one. You are now aware that you possess a power and are on a new journey to find your answer. Now go to Peter. Before he runs a hole in the ground."

I nod and stand up, ready to leave, but another look at Aslan stops me. "Aslan...Are you…_how_ did you persuade the Witch to release her hold on Edmund?"

He gives me a smile but it looks slightly forced. "Do not worry. Everything is going to be fine." His answer is vague and doesn't even answer my question, but I let it slide. This is Aslan; he wouldn't do anything that wasn't for the good of everyone else.

Back outside, just as Aslan said, Peter is pacing back and forth across the grass, leaving it flat. The others are watching him pace from their spot on the ground. As soon as I come into view, his head snaps to me and he stops his nervous habit. "Belle, is everything okay? What happened? What did Aslan tell you?" His words tumble out in a fast rush that I have to take a second to figure out what he said while the others come over.

"I'm alright, Aslan just wanted to explain to me in better detail why I was called in before."

"Which was what, exactly?" I internally groan. Leave it to Susan to ask just the right question. I didn't really want to tell the others, but I also don't want to lie to them. I guess I have to tell them the truth. Sighing, I say, "Why don't we set the table for supper-I'll tell you then." This is going to be a hard supper.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I own nothing.**

It's dark out now, with the sun freshly set and everyone heading to their tents to go to bed after what I told them at supper. Susan was a little miffed by the fact that I had to think about it before pushing away, but she was okay with it. Edmund said he completely understood and said that at least I had more power to say no than him. I told him that it was only because he was naïve in the beginning since he hadn't been here long when she talked to him. He wouldn't hear of it. I think he plans to spend the rest of his life trying to repent for what he did.

We all say our good nights and I'm about to follow Edmund into our tent that he just disappeared into when Peter's hand grabs my arm and stops me. "Take a walk with me?" His eyes are pleading, as if he actually needs to beg me to go with him. "Of course."

He takes my hand and starts leading us through the trees in silence. The moon is out and it's full, lighting our way. It's reflecting off the stream we're coming to. We stop right before the water where he sits down, pulling me with him. We're positioned so that I'm leaning on his chest, with my head resting on his shoulder, and sitting in between his legs. I guess he just wants to sit here together.

But that doesn't mean that there's nothing on his mind. It seems like the weight of the world has been placed on all our shoulders; Peter's especially since he's the High King. He can say what he's thinking about to me when he's ready. In the meantime, who am I to complain about relaxing with him after the busiest and worst day of my life? Well, maybe not the worst. That may be the day my parents died.

The whole time I've been here, my memory has been fuzzy about things back in the other world. And I've been trying to tell myself that it will all come back-after some sleep, after I eat, after the war. But now I can barely remember my own parent's faces. Everything feels like it's slowly getting drained away, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I'm struggling to cling onto the memories of Harry, Louis, Liam, Niall, and Zayn. So what the hell is happening?

I don't want to tell or ask Peter about it again because he already has enough to deal with. So I go to an easier topic, "What do you think Cair Paravel will be like?"

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure. If we can see it from so far away, it has to be grand. And since things here seem to be medieval, I'm sure the architecture will be amazing."

In truth, I can't wait to see it up close and personal. It's going to be a beautiful sight. "You know," I say, "after the war, I bet that's probably where we're going to bet married."

I can feel him smile as he kisses my hair. "You will make a _beautiful_ bride."

That's right. I'm going to have to dress up in…well, a dress. Ugh, just the thought makes me want to cringe. I never liked dresses, no matter what kind. Which is why I'm so thankful that I was given actual pants and not the outfits Lucy and Susan were given. Not that _they_ don't look good in them, it's just not for me.

"Meh. I can just wear this." I say, looking down at my clothes.

"Hmm. Not that I don't love you in that attire, buuuut, I'm going to have to insist on you dressing up for _one_ day."

"I'll…think about it." I say while giving a yawn. "Come on," he says, lifting me up in his arms, "we've been having long days. Let's get some sleep." His voice is slowly drifting off into the distance as the blackness comes over me.

~Line Break~Long Live Aslan~Line Break~Long Live Aslan~Line Break~Long Live Aslan

I'm having a nice dream, running barefoot in a flower field, just enjoying my time. But then a breeze comes and all the petals start to fly into the air. The breeze feels so real. It isn't 'til a petal flies across my face and I actually _feel_ it that I know it's not a dream.

I slowly open my eyes to find it's still dark out. And that there's floating petals in the tent, shaped like a woman. Strange. I feel Peter stir below/next to me (because I'm lying on his chest with his arm wrapped around me). Before I can even blink, he has his free hand clutching his miraculously unsheathed sword and pointed at the woman. Edmund wakes up from across the room and looks at me for answers I can't give.

"Be still, my Majesties, I bring grave news from your sister." Now that can't be good. I swing my legs off the hammock, and stand to allow Peter to do the same, while Edmund stands, too. "Your sisters have informed me that Aslan has fallen to the White Witch, who plans to make an attack." Silence.

"Th-thank you for kindly delivering their message." I choke out. She bows before the petals that make up her form slowly blow away, back outside. We each stand there, not speaking. There's no way Aslan could be dead. He's always just been…there. A constant, regal presence to rely on.

"Why don't you two wake Oreius and I'll check Aslan's tent for confirmation." Peter looks at Ed and me, searching for acceptance. "Why would we need to wake Oreius?" Edmund asks.

"Because," Peter says, "she said that the Witch is planning to attack. Oreius is the general to Aslan's army and he will be needed if we're going to make plans for battle."

"Oh," Ed says, "Alright then, Go." I nod my head too, and he walks out.

"Come on, Ed." He still looks a little tired as we head out, which is the one thing we _don't_ need on the eve of a battle. "Come oooooon, Edddd." I say, stretching it out, "We can't have you falling asleep on the battlefield."

He gives a yawn, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." As long as he can hold his sword without falling asleep and puncturing himself, well then that's fabulous.

We reach Oreius' tent and just stand there. I've never been inside his tent and I'm sure Edmund hasn't either. I don't want to seem rude or intrusive, even in this time of emergency. There's obviously no door to knock on, so the next best thing is to shout through the fabric. "Oreius! It's an emergency! We need-" Before I can even finish, he comes out, dressed (as dressed as a centaur can be) and looking serious.

"What is wrong, Your Majesties?" I relay the last five minutes to him, and at the end, he nods gravely in understanding. "Then let us join High King Peter."

Oreius' tent is the next closest one to Aslan's besides our own so I'm surprised to find Peter still inside there. I guess he is just letting the news sink in; coming to the conclusion he's been fearing.

He is going to have to lead the army in battle.

There's a table near the entrance with a map of the land, showing different offensive and defensive movements being represented by little metal soldiers. I wonder when this was set up. I'm admiring their attention to detail on the soldiers as Peter comes out and up to us. He looks grave and worried as he says, "She's right. He's gone."

"Then you'll have to lead us." Edmund says. Peter's face turns hard. "Peter, there's an army out there and it's ready to follow you."

Not the best choice of words there Ed. "I can't." See?

"Aslan believed you could. And so do I."

"As do I," I add. "Peter, you may be the leader, but that doesn't mean you're alone. We've got your back."

He pauses, letting our words sink in. "The Witch's army is nearing, sire. What are your orders?" Oreius says.

I look at him. How is he going to maneuver this army to win? "Edmund," He says abruptly, looking at him, "you've always use to play me in chess. You have strategy to win. Can you think of this battle as a game of chess?"

So Edmund is a closet strategist. "Wh-what? I can't. I'm not that good. You can get-"

"Ed. If I can lead this army, then you can plan its strategy." His eyes widen as his own words are thrown back at him. That is, until he gets a look of determination in his eyes and looks down at the figurines. He starts moving them around into different positions, mumbling to himself.

While he's doing that, Peter turns to Oreius, "Can you ready everyone for battle?"

"Of course, sire." He turns and gallops off into the sea of tents filled with the sleeping army. Edmund's still mumbling to himself, lost in his own mind, when Peter grabs my hand and pulls me to the side. Confused, I look at him. His eyes are pleading, again, and I have a feeling I know what he wants to say. "Belle…"

"No, Peter," I say firmly, "You are not going to stick me on the sidelines while you go out into danger."

He looks down, "But what if-"

"I get hurt? I can take care of myself. And if I do get hurt, you'll know." I say, placing my hand over his heart. He sighs, but this time in defeat. There's no way he's doing this alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Okay, everything is going good with updating, but I just want to say, I've never written a battle. My details will be suckish and it will be short. So I'm sorry. I own nothing.**

It's now or never. The battlefield is set, and all that's missing is the Witch's army. Edmund and Mr. Beaver are back on the cliffs, ready to direct the archers. The whole army stands behind me, waiting.

I'm sitting on top of Phantom in full battle armor. The chain links are heavy but lighter than I thought they would be. It must be the Narnian craftsmanship; I hear there's nothing better. I had to put my hair into a bun with a ribbon in order to get my helmet on right, though. Peter is next to me, sitting atop a white unicorn in the same attire as me. Oreius stands on the other side of Peter, helmet on and sword in hand.

Abruptly, a gryphon lands next to me with a panicked look. "They come, Your Highnesses, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own," he says. "Numbers do not win a battle." Oreius says, wisely.

Under his breath, I hear Peter mutter, "No, but I bet they help." There's a clang out in the distance and the whole of the army quiets down while searching the horizon.

Two polar bears come forward, pulling a large chariot. Who else would be pulling it but the White Witch herself. Gone is her dress and it is now replaced by full battle armor. I'm not looking as the rest of her army comes up behind her, but instead, I look at what's around her neck. It's fur.

Light, gold, long fur.

_Aslan's_ fur.

The worst possible insult to Narnians.

"Peter," I whisper so only he can hear, "She's wearing Aslan's fur around her neck." His eyes flick over her form before sparking into anger that goes through his whole body. "She _will_ pay for everything she's done, and the price will be her life." He says as he pulls out his sword.

I take out my own, hoping that our training time with Oreius has paid off enough to keep us alive. Our horns blare and the army cheers. A minatour next to the Witch raises it's ax in the air, giving a battle cry and charges forward. The Witch stays put where her chariot rests; she won't even lead her army in the charge.

Though she's not in the charge, everything is going to plan. And just as the plan says, Peter pulls his sword back horizontally, then arching it forward. There's a short pause before the black forms of the gryphons invade the sky in front of me. Each one of them has a large boulder in it's talons. As they reach the charging army, they let them drop, crushing those below. Some of the arches are smart enough to start shooting into the sky, trying to knock them out of the air.

Peter turns to Oreius, "Are you with us?"

He turns to look at us with a fierce determination in his eyes, "To the death."

Peter nods once and looks at me only whispering, "Be safe." I give him a nod. He looks back at the approaching army and yells, "For Narnia, and for Aslan!" The army cheers, and with that, he charges.

I flick the reins on Phantom and we take off after him at a full gallop. This is really real. I'm really about to give my life for a country I just found, and am already calling home. I only vaguely am aware that our archers from the cliffs are firing their arrows.

Before I know it, our armies crash together in a violent uproar. From high on Phantom, I began slashing everyone that comes near me, taking them down in one, harsh swoop. Peter and Oreius got separated from me, though I know Peter is doing okay. He is letting his sword fly, holding no restraint.

I see the Witch finally come forward, but that's probably only because she sees us being overpowered. The gryphon was right about her numbers. They out number ours. Then, Peter's voice splits through the sounds of clashing metal in front of me, "Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!"

The horn for that order blows, signaling to the rest of our forces to fall back. I may have charged in, but I am closer to the rocks than Peter. Kicking my heels into Phantom, we take off towards the cliffs where the rest of the army is retreating to.

Fighting atop a horse gives an advantage, but if your horse goes down, it can throw you far enough to break a bone or worse. So when I see an arrow come whizzing past me, I count my lucky stars that Phantom or I wasn't hit. That is, until I see who it _does_ hit.

All I see is Peter's unicorn go down and him being flung off, with his helmet flying off too. I hop off Phantom, "Go, Phantom. Run to the back of the cliffs and try not to get hurt." I say to her, not even waiting for her reply before I take off towards Peter's form on the ground.

I'm almost there when a huge Rhino runs pass me with, I think, Oreius. I pay them no mind as I continue on; they are here fighting so they know what they're doing. "Peter!" I yell. He looks up at me with wide eyes. The feeling of his relief washes through me as he grabs my out stretched hand to stand. His thanks get cut off when he twists around me with his sword slashing.

I can't turn around to see his enemy because a minatour comes up from in front of me. Behind me I feel Peter jabbing and swinging at an opponent. Fighting back to back with Peter puts me more at ease knowing he's right there. If he falls, or I do, we'll be right there for the other. We can fight as one instead of two.

The two of us may be doing okay, but once one enemy gets taken down, another takes their place. Narnians in the Witch's army are mowing down our guys faster than I can count. "Edmund!" Peter yells when we finally have a moment. I guess he's close by. "There's too many! Get out of here! Get the girls and get them home!" No sooner does he finish than another wave of enemies come at us.

In the distance, I can see the White Witch slowly making her way to us. Before she can get any closer, though, a mass of red and silver moves to strike at her. I knock down the minatour I was fighting just in time to see Edmund dodge a blow from her sword. Then, his sword comes down on her staff, shattering it in a burst of ice. Everyone around stops to look at the scene.

They all stare, but it doesn't seem like anyone else notices the blast of cool air that comes barreling past me. There's a coldness on my chest, I realize, far below my armor. It's the necklace. It feels as though it has gotten a thousand times heavier, bringing it to my full attention, though it still weighs as light as a feather.

I don't have time to think about it for long because seeing movement in the direction I was zoning out in brings me back to the present. It seems to happen in slow motion as the Witch twirls her broken staff in her hand before stabbing it into Edmund's gut, straight through the chain links. Ed's eyes go wide before he clutches his stomach and falls to the ground.

"Edmund." I hear Peter say his name. His emotions are going down. Falling to almost nonexistent, until it spikes again in pure anger and rage. Before I can do anything else, he completely cuts down the minatour he was fighting and, with a battle cry, charges to where the Witch stands.

I see her pick up a second sword from a fallen warrior and I pray to Aslan, wherever he may be, that he will be okay. His fight is with the Witch while I am to protect him from others. And thus the battle continues.

Each time I slice someone's life away, I pray that Aslan will forgive me for I am only doing my duty to protect Narnia. And then, the most beautiful, ear-shattering sound breaks through the entire battlefield; the majestic roar of a lion.

I turn to where the roar came from, only to see Aslan standing atop a cliff with Susan and Lucy, as well as a whole regiment of Narnians.

Aslan may be alive, but that doesn't stop the battle from continuing. All those who stopped to watch now start up again with their opponents. Just a little bit longer, Peter. Just a little bit longer until Aslan gets down here to help. Everything seems to be turning around.

And then I feel it; feel it more than I hear it.

The gut wrenching feeling that something bad happened. I slash at my opponent one last time to send him falling to the ground, dead, and look to where the Witch and Peter should be fighting. My heart stops as my eyes automatically zoom in on Peter. He is laying on his back, no weapon or shield being held in his hand. But there is a sword protruding from his right arm, sticking him to the ground. The Witch is standing over him, ready to strike. "Peter!" I yell running to him.

Before I can even take two steps, another one of Aslan's roars rings out and a mass of gold jumps on the Witch. The two figures land a little bit back. Aslan can take care of her; my focus is to make sure Peter is alright.

I finally reach him as he is attempting to take the sword out of his arm with his other hand. "Here, let me, "I say. I sheath my sword only after making sure that there aren't any enemies around. Gripping the hilt, I pull the sword from his arm quick and fast so as not to hurt him anymore. He still lets out a cry, though, and I don't blame him.

With my help, he stands up and we both turn to the direction Aslan knocked the Witch. The Great Lion turns to face us, walking away from her motionless body, "It is finished."

"Peter! Belle!" Susan and Lucy yell from the side. The two of them race down the hillside and Lucy tackles Peter in a hug. Susan looks from Peter to me, then her face falls, "Where's Edmund?" she asks. Shit! How could we forget about Edmund!? I turn back in the direction of where Edmund fell, only to see a dwarf approaching him, holding an ax.

"Edmund!" Susan yells, rushing forward with her bow in hand. The rest of us run to catch up and to, well, obviously, try to save Edmund, but she stops suddenly. Taking aim, she lets her arrow fly and strike the dwarf right in his heart, making him topple over. Immediate threat: gone. But Edmund's still dying from the wound the Witch gave him.

Quickly, we all gather around him on the ground with Susan pulling his head into her lap and taking off his helmet. He's panting heavily, struggling for air as he clutches his abdomen. Lucy has her elixir bottle hovering over his mouth and tilts it just enough for one drop to go in. His breathing is becoming shallower. I can't help the tears that streak down my face. But I don't care; everyone else is crying too.

Everything goes quiet.

Then, Edmund coughs, soft for the first few, then louder. He's alive. We all cry out his name and Peter pulls him up into the sitting position to pull him into a bone crushing hug. He only pulls back to look him in the eye and say, "When are you gonna learn to do as you're told?" Now we're all being pulled into a group hug. This is the first full-on emotional hug that I've ever seen any of them in, let alone all of them. I guess one of them just has to die and come back to life for them to show how much they care about one another.

And, somehow, I'm included in that mix. There's something about this hug that's just…symbolic; like a new beginning. After what seems like forever, we all pull apart and look to where Edmund is staring. It's Aslan. He walks up to the statue of a frozen Narnian and breaths air on him. Almost immediately, color returns to his form and the faun catches himself before he can fall to the ground.

Aslan just breathed life into a statue.

He walks on, going to the next statue. She picks up her cordial of elixir and takes off towards the closed fallen soldier. Lucy is definitely going to become a nurse or doctor one day.

**Author's Note: IMPORTANT! Please read. Ok, so I'm a couple chapters ahead in what is posted and you obviously know that Peter and Isabelle are going to get married. So now I have a question for you guys. For the ceremony, I've looked up some different vows, and what the rings symbolize, but there are mentions of God in there. If Aslan does the ceremony, would he say "God" or "My Father" or what? I could really use your help!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I own nothing.**

Overall, Lucy managed to save a lot of lives using the elixir, and it looks like it hasn't even been touched! So now we're headed off to Cair Paravel. Aslan said that it will probably take two days to get there, then another for their coronation.

This is all so exciting. We actually get to _help_ them, into a brighter future. It's going to be a lot of responsibility but, I have this feeling that I was on my own before, so I think I'll do fine. Each of us was given a horse to ride back; though Ed and I got back the horses we were originally riding (Phillip and Phantom). I'm glad that she was able to get away unscathed.

Now there's something I need to do. This mystery about me is getting pretty old, but I have a good feeling I have some of the unknown figured out; especially after what happened in the battle.

I excuse myself from the conversation the four are having and walk over to Aslan who is standing on a rock, look at Cair Paravel. "Aslan," he turns his head, "may I speak with you?"

He smiles and comes down from the rock. "I am always here for you to talk to. Do not be afraid to speak out, dear one."

Taking a deep breath, I begin, "I think I understand about my powers." He raises his nonexistent eyebrow, silently telling me to continue. I try to explain my thoughts on how I came to the conclusion, "I know full well that my heritage is 100% human. And I know that I'm human. But…ever since coming here and now especially now that the Witch is dead, I've been feeling…I-I don't know how to describe it...nature? I've been feeling the nature around…almost like it's talking to me or snuggling against me.

"But it's mostly with the cold, or anything really related to winter. And on the battlefield, when Edmund destroyed the Witch's ice staff, there was this huge wave of…stuff that came towards me. My necklace, it felt extremely heavy. Almost demanding my attention. When Nick gave it to me, he said that it would guide me through my past. The Witch held power of the snow; making it winter for 100 years and everything. So, all I can come to is that I hold some power over the things of nature, winter specifically."

A smile appears on his face. "Dear one, you are very much on the mark in your assumption. You have understood as much as you can on your new role without being told the whole story, which I will now offer to you."

I nod, "So you'll also tell me…what I have to do?"

He chuckles, "Not exactly. You know of the cordial Lucy holds and the properties it possesses?" When I nod my head again, he continues, "There was another flower, very much like the Fire Flower in properties, but different as there was only one in existence. This flower was known to everyone as the Ice Crystal. Though I may be the one to say when the seasons change, the Ice Crystal controlled what happened during it's season of winter. Winter is unpredictable and can be incredibly harsh if not under some form of control. That was the purpose of the Ice Crystal. It was sacred, though many questioned it's existence because it was never seen. It was described as white as the snow on the outside, and a deep frozen blue on the inside, made completely of ice. Only one man was ever able to find it and only able to find it for his selfless reason."

"But…Aslan," I say, "There are no men in Narnia."

"No, the neighboring countries have kept to themselves since the rule of the Witch began. No man may enter from your world unless I allow it to be. Your father was desperate to save your mother from an unknown disease while she was pregnant with you. Your father prayed every night since learning of your mother's condition for her to get better, or for an answer to her cure. I allowed him into Narnia to give him the chance to find either a Fire Flower of the Ice Crystal to save her. He found the Ice Crystal and took it back to his world. Before the flower was taken, a piece of it's petal broke off in the form of a snowflake. Father Christmas was the one to find the flying piece of ice and keep it, knowing that it's owner would come soon enough to claim it. Your father crushed the rest of the flower up into a liquid and had your mother drink it, through which she was able to live. But the power of the Ice Crystal had to go somewhere."

"…it went to me?"

He nods, "Yes. Your powers remain dormant while away from this land. With the power of the Ice Crystal vanished, nothing could stop the Witch from manipulating the snow and ice of winter in her favor. But now that she is gone, you may take over the control of winter."

That's…a lot to take in. I had no idea it was so big. And to think that my father came here to Narnia and probably did not even realize it. And now, I'm in charge of winter. What exactly does that entail? Am I going to have to perform some sort of voodoo magic? "Aslan, how do I go about that?"

He smiles again, "I cannot tell you that. But what I can say, is that you will know. You will feel it." Well that's informative. "Now we must be off to Cair Paravel. We need to reach it with much haste, so the coronation of the King's and Queen's will create stability for the people."

"Ah, yes. Of course." I guess from here on out, it's going to be doing royal things. Hosting balls, going to diplomatic meetings and taking care of foreign affairs are just some of the things we'll have to do. Yeah, we'll definitely need to friendly with the surrounding countries; don't want another war on our hands.

I walk back to the others. It's time to start our journey to Cair Paravel. The walk is long and the sun is beating down on us heavily. There's still a lot of daylight left to burn after the battle. Camping at night is pretty much just sleeping in a tent again and the arrangements are the same. We start again at the first light of dawn the next day.

We travel all day, but finally, as the sun is starting to set, we arrive at Cair Paravel. I've been watching the castle slowly get bigger and bigger as we got closer and I have to say, it is more beautiful than I thought. From the outside, it looks like a towering village in and of itself. Sitting majestically on the cliffs near the beach, bridges, towers and stairs all mold into the landscape with trees decorating the green patches.

There's a golden gate with two guards standing post at the front. As far as I can see, this is the only entrance to the palace for a tall wall surrounds the perimeter, wrapping widely around it, even towards the cliffs. As soon as we pass them, we begin to climb the pathway towards the actual doors.

The property is vast, with all the buildings connecting in some way and large areas of grass everywhere. It seems as though the main part of the palace is in the center, and all other buildings surround it in a giant ring. The only gap being a high bridge going over the pathway. The centermost building rests higher than the others, giving it the maximum view. Right before we reach the stairs that lead to the huge double door entrance, dryads come up and take our horses, I guess to the stables. We follow a long hallway, past other corridors branching off into the castle, where another pair of very large Twin doors are waiting. On our way, people greet us at every corner with words like 'Welcome home, Your Majesties' or 'Congratulations on your winning battle.'

I simply nod at them and continue on, meanwhile taking in as much of the castle at once as I can. Each corridor we pass has high arches stretching into the ceiling and leads around the bend. When the doors at the end open, we are met with the enormous room that is the Throne Room. With high columns lining either side of the long entrance way leading to the thrones and an ivory ceiling, this is by far the most extravagant room I've ever seen. The room stretches beyond the rows of columns, allowing for more people to fill the room if need be. On one side, there is what looks like peacock feathers hanging from the wall. And on the other side, it opens up into a beautiful balcony view of the sea, with more stairs leading down into another part of the castle. The columns stop a few yards before some steps that lead to the platform holding the four thrones.

The thrones themselves look regal, with a tiny step before them and another small platform that they sit on. They look to be carved out of marble. A symbol sits on each one, on the top back, right above a golden half circle that would curve around the heads of those who sit on them. The farthest to the right has a small bottle, which must be Lucy's cordial. The next one to the left has the curved horn Susan holds. After that, the hilt and beginning of a sword is above the third. And the last also has a sword, but it looks slightly different. The hilt seems smaller almost. The third must be Peter and the last must be Edmund. I wonder how they knew what Father Christmas gave as presents.

So I suppose the layout is to have any visitors we get come straight to the Throne Room where they will be greeted in a royal fashion. And since it is right in the middle of this beehive of a castle, should the guest have any issues or wish to do any ill will, he can be easily taken care of. Aslan has told us that this is also called the Great Hall and is used for many occasions like celebrations, audiences with the royals and where the coronation will take place. "I am sure that you wish to see more of your new home, but first, Adora will show you to your rooms."

Another dryad comes into the room, giving a curtsy to all of us. "If you would come with me, Your Majesties," she says, gesturing for us to follow her out a side pair of double doors (I'm beginning to think that every door in here is a double one). We begin to follow her, Susan and Lucy leading, eager to see their rooms, with Edmund next and then Peter and me. Just before I can pass through the door, Aslan's voice rings out again, "Isabelle. Peter. A word?" We both look at The Lion in question. Walking back over to him, I say, "Yes, Aslan?"

He looks almost sad. "I do not plan on staying after the coronation tomorrow." My eyes widen in disbelief. He's leaving? But he just got back! How can he leave, and so soon? Plus, we're all going to need his help with taking over the responsibilities of the Kingdom.

"Bu-but, Aslan, you were…we were going to ask… and…" my mind shuts down so Peter finishes for me, "We were going to ask you if you would be the one to wed us." We had planned on marrying a few weeks after their coronation, so that we don't have any wasted time and so I can integrate as High Queen early on.

"Which is why I am telling you. My time here is over and I shall return to the land of my Father. I am willing to marry you both tomorrow at the coronation before I leave." Tomorrow?! Get married tomorrow?! "We haven't even told the others, and nothing is ready."

At this he smiles. "My dear, everyone has been waiting for you for 100 years. Do you think they would have everything prepared for you?"

"Wait…you're telling us…?"

"If you so wish it, your wedding could be ready for tomorrow."

Everything-everything can be ready? Well, I guess that gives me less to do. But… "Aslan…can I-can we see…no. Are the rings our size?"

"They will form to your fingers and re-size as your body grows."

Well that's good at least. "And, the dress?" I still really don't want to wear one, but I want to know if I have to something decent to wear. "Is made and ready." That's everything; guests-check. Food-check. Cake? Eh. Who really needs it.

"Then everything really is ready." I turn to Peter, "Do you want to get married tomorrow?"

He gives me a smile and takes my hand, "I would love to."

"Then it is settled. Now why don't you go find the others to tell them? I am sure they will accept with open arms. I will inform everyone else. Then, you should get some sleep. Though I ask of you not to tell anyone else of my departure." Aslan says. Probably a good idea on the accounts of sleep and not telling people. "Of course." We each give him a bow before exiting through the door the rest of them already went.

Right on the other side is Adora, waiting for us. "Please follow me to your siblings, Your Majesties." She says, "Each of the rooms is located in different wings of the castle. But they all lead to the center that holds the Throne Room and dining area. We are headed to Queen Lucy's room." Well this place isn't confusing at all. Not. There are so many corridors; I'll need a map for a month just to be able to find my room.

We stop in front of a tall pair of red double doors with the same cordial symbol as above Lucy's throne. Adora knock, loudly. In a moment, Lucy is opening one of the doors with Edmund and Susan standing behind her. "There you two are. We were starting to get worried," Susan says with a small smirk.

"We were talking to Aslan," Peter clarifies. "If your majesties would come with me, I will show you to High King Peter and Isabelle's room."

Susan says, "Thank you very much." The walk is a little long, through twisting corridors again. But finally, we reach another pair of tall doors, though this one is gold and has the sword symbol from Peter's throne on it.

Inside is huge. Not nearly as so as the Throne Room but still big. There's a king sized bed (fit for a King aha) in the center on the right wall. Nightstands with a candle holder are on either side of it. There are two doors at each end of the wall, which most likely lead to the closet and lavatory. There are couches and chairs gathered around a fireplace on the opposite wall. And on that wall is a beautiful mural of Aslan standing on some rocks with waves crashing against them. At the back, the wall is completely made of glass with heavy curtains, waiting to be pulled closed. A pair of twin glass doors leads out to a balcony that gives a great view of the sea. The ocean I know is to the east, so I guess with how this is angled, this view is possible.

I walk into the room, letting go of Peter's hand to do small circles to take it all in when the click of the doors brings me out of my reverie. "Oh, this is wonderful," Lucy says, "Your room is beautiful." It really is.

Our room.

_Ours._

Peter's and mine.

Which means we'll have to tell them now, too. I grab Peter's hand again and he looks at me. When he does, I nod my head to his siblings who are looking around the room still. He gets my message and says, "Uhh, Belle and I have something to tell you." They all turn their heads to look at us. "Well… we're going to get married tomorrow, at the coronation."

"Wha…"

"…"

"Oh that's great! You're going to look beautiful Belle!"

Ed comes up and gives Peter a hug, "Condgratulations!" and then gives me a small one too.

"Susan?" I ask.

She's just standing there with a looking shell shocked. She looks up to me, "I-I'm going to have…another sister." She says in disbelief, "Welcome to the family." At the end, she gives a big excited smile. Then it quickly drops from her face, "Wait. What about your dress? And the rings? Do you have any bridesmaids or groomsmen? And what abo-"

I cut her off, "Relax, Susan. Aslan said that everything was taken care of. There's nothing to worry about."

"Right. Right."

There's silence for a moment. "Excuse me, Your Highnesses." Adora's voice suddenly appears. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but it is getting dark, and it is suggested that you get sleep." We nod and exchange good nights as the three file out of the room and to their own. "High Queen Isabelle, I was instructed to bring you to a guest room for the night, as it is the night before your wedding. I was also instructed to say that you may write your own vows tonight if you so wish."

Hmph. Stupid traditions. I don't want to leave. "Go," Peter says, "and write your vows. Besides, I think we can last one night."

"Alright." I sigh, "Goodnight." I lean up on my toes to give him a chaste kiss before following Adora out to my bedroom for the night.

**Author's Note: So I know that is not exactly how Cair Paravel is, but I wanted to do some remodeling. But the Throne Room is described exactly (to the best of my mundane ability) how it really is. I would know. I looked it up haha. Hope you liked it cause I was basically crying over all the describing I had to do.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I own nothing.**

Thank The Lion that I had a dreamless sleep last night; otherwise I'd look like a zombie. The bed was extremely comfy and with the heavy curtains and no unnatural light, it was easy to fall asleep. Adora came into the room to wake me up and get me ready. With her, she brought two more dryads for assistance; Cantara and Krizia. So right now, I'm sitting on a stool in the lav attached to the room with Cantara working on my face, and Krizia making sure the dress is perfect and wrinkle free. Then, Adora is fixing up my hair in some way (I have no idea) while telling me what's going to happen.

"At high noon, the coronation will begin. Once that's over, each King and Queen will be standing in front of their throne, except for High King Peter, who will be waiting for you up front next to Aslan. When the music starts, Cantara and Krizia will open the double doors and you will walk up the aisle to Aslan and High King Peter. You will exchange rings, Aslan will talk of the symbolism of them, and then you will exchange vows. At the end, it's I do's and the kiss. You will immediately be crowned and led to High King Peter's throne. He will sit with his siblings while you stand at his right side. There will only ever be four thrones but you will be as much a High Queen as Peter is High King. Being on his right side next to the throne shows that you stand equally with the royalty. Noooooow….Finished." she says.

My head's still rolling from the information overload but I manage to keep my balance when I get pulled to my feet. "Now, what do you think?" I have to blink a few times before I gasp in surprise. My face…I look pale, but not sickly or dead, just…frozen. But in a good way. Everything looks like ice, as if it could crack with a change of my facial expression; truly like frozen beauty. A deep blue eye shadow is on my lids, bringing out my eyes, but there's nothing on my lips. Maybe so I don't get any color on Peter. Then my hair – I have no idea how – is curled, but not into ringlets. No, it's a wild king of curl; like I've just ridden a tiger through a storm. But each strand looks perfectly placed so that it doesn't seem unruly or knotted.

Wild.

What all Narnians are; in their freedom and spirit.

I turn to Adora, but she just winks at me and says, "A dryad's secret. Now, time for your dress." Krizia ushers me out of the lav and into the room, telling me to turn around. All three of them help me step into the outfit and let it sit right. They pull and tug until they are satisfied, then pull me to a full length mirror that has been set up.

I once again gasp. From the top, the dress starts off with small straps resting just before my shoulder that leads into a modest V shape dip, clearly showing my snowflake necklace. Starting on, well staring on each of my breasts, following the angle of the V and connecting in the center before moving down my stomach area is a golden Celtic pattern. The top half is tight, showing my thin waist. A long sash comes from the back and is tied loosely in the front where it the flows down to my feet. From that point down, it can only be described as flowy, but the train is only a few feet behind me. To top off the _flowyness_ of it all, there is a detached ¾ inch sleeve on each of my biceps. Long white cloth is sewn to it that stretches to the floor, but has a slit all the way up for my arms to be out. It's beautiful. It's so Narnian. But I suppose that's what I am now too. **(1)**

"Now allow Cantara to put on your footwear. We must get to the doors, posthaste." Cantara bends down and I life my foot up one at a time for her to put my shoes on. "Footwear" is basically white slippers that have soles, but still look as formal as ever. Before I can do anymore admiring, I literally get pulled out the door by Adora with Cantara and Krizia following and through a series of corridors. My dress is blowing behind me, keeping me from tripping on it.

We arrive at a set of closed doors I know as the entrance to the Throne Room. I'm looking at the doors with slight apprehension when Adora places something in my hands. I look down to find a bouquet of white and soft blue roses. "Any moment now, You Majesty."

I can charge an army head on and be as cool as a cucumber, but waiting to get married and my palms get all sweaty and my heart starts beating faster. I grip the stem of the flowers just a little bit tighter in hopes that the coolness will rub off on me.

Too soon, the music starts. Adora gives me a reassuring smile from the side before Cantar and Krizia open the doors at the same time. The room is full of people, and all their eyes are on me. Trying not to look at them, I start walking forward at the slow beat of the song. My eyes follow the path in front of me, all the way up to the two people waiting for me; Aslan, standing with a small smile on his face, and Peter, looking every bit of the handsome royalty that he is wearing his crown.

Clothed in Narnia's best and wearing a huge grin on his face, I've never seen him looking so happy. His feelings completely over wash the ones of nervousness I was feeling before and put a smile on my face as well.

I don't have anyone to pass me off, so walking this slowly by myself is starting to get a little annoying. Just keep my eyes focused on Peter and I'll be there before I know it. This is really happening. I never thought this would be happening. But here I am, taking Peter's hand at last at the top of the stairs while handing my bouquet off to someone's outstretched arm. His excitement and joy mixed together with my own makes me want to implode in on myself in pure happiness.

"We have gathered here today, on the eighth day of Spring to join together Peter Pevensie, High King of Narnia, and Isabelle Vermillion in Holy Matrimony. If anyone has any reason for these two not to be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The room is silent. "Then we will begin. Do you have the rings?" We both reply with a yes and turn around to those holding them. To my surprise, Susan is the one standing behind me. She holds out the golden band to me, which I grab and turn around to see Edmund walking back to his spot. I stare up into his joy filled eyes as Aslan continues.

"The circle has long been a symbol of spirit and the power of the Emperor Across the Sea. The sky and the earth are round. The wind in its greatest power whirls. The sun and moon, both round, come forth and go down again in a circle. Even the seasons form a great circle in their changing and always come back again to where they were. Without beginning or end and with no point of weakness, the circle is a reminder of the eternal quality of the Emperor Across the Sea and of unending faithfulness. Your wedding rings are most special because they say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bonded, to allow the presence of another human being to enhance who you are. Your rings carry a potent double message: We are individuals and yet we belong; we are not alone. As you wear them through time, they will reflect not only who you are but also the glorious union that you are now creating. Emperor Across the Sea, bless these rings and the two who exchange them. Fill them with your Holy Presence. Keep them safe in the circle of Your protection and love.

"Peter, as you place this ring on Isabelle, I now ask you: Do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise the Emperor Across the Sea, Isabelle and all of us here that from this point forward, your arms may be her shelter and your hear may be her guide? Do you promise to support her and nourish her and to love and respect and honor her for the rest of your days and beyond?"

"I do," he says with conviction as he slips the rings of my left ring finger.

"Isabelle, as you place this ring on Peter, I now ask you: Do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise the Emperor Across the Sea, Peter and all of us here that from this point forward, your arms may be his shelter and your heart may be his guide? Do you promise to support him and nourish him and to love and respect and honor him for the rest of your days and beyond?"

"I do," I say just as confidently as I place the ring on his left ring finger. We grab each other's hands as Aslan keeps going.

"Isabelle and Peter, having thus committed themselves, now wish to declare their love for one another in words that they have written."

I start off, hoping I can do this without stumbling, "From this day forward, I make a promise: whatever happens, you shall not walk alone. I'll stand by your side, and sleep in your arms, I'll be the joy in your heart, and the food for your soul. May you feel deeply loved for indeed you are. Through our brightest days and our darkest nights, I take you into my heart. May the Emperor Across the Sea bless us, with a great light, around our hearts, and around our home. I see your beauty, your innocence and light. May it shine. May the world see how beautiful you are as I see how beautiful you are, but may there be a special light that only I can see. I give you my heart. May we feel this joy forever."

His happiness elates and his smile grows bigger, though I am the only one who can see it. There's a short pause before he starts his, "From this day on I choose you to be my beloved soul mate, to live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart and food to your soul; to bring out the best in you always; to be the best I can be, just for you; to celebrate with you in good times; to struggle with you in the bad; to solace you when you are down-hearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to care for you with my entire being; to share with you everything that I have; as we treat each other with tenderness, compassion and love."

I almost want to cry. To think that he came up with that all on his own, and written just for me; for us. I blink away my tears before Aslan speaks again.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Narnians, may I present to you, from the shining stars above, High Queen Isabelle, the Fierce." Mr. Tumnus comes up to me from the side and I release Peter's hands as I kneel so he may place the crown on my head. It's base form is made of silver leaves flowing around in an imperfect, waved circle. Decorating it overtop the leaves are tiny, white gladioluses. I know of that flower. It's from the Latin word _gladius_, a sword; also called the Sword Lily. How fitting, to take something as feminine as a flower and put a strong name to it. Just like me; feminine to the core but deadly with my sword. That is no coincidence. I stand and turn back to Peter.

Aslan says, "You may kiss the bride." Leaning forward and closing my eyes, our lips meet in the middle as a barrage of cheers erupts from the crowd. There's a certain spark in this kiss, it's similar to our first one; the one that bound us. I can feel our hearts again, and his emotions heighten in intensity, like I can sense him more so now than before. It's so overwhelming I think I might really faint. But the flare dies down, and we pull away to the still cheering crowd.

Peter let's go of one of my hands and leads me behind Aslan to his throne. He releases my other hand as he steps up to his throne and turns around. Meanwhile, I go to the right side of his seat and face the crowd as well. The four of them simultaneously sit on their respective thrones, with heads held high.

Aslan stays quiet a moment while the crowd falls silent before speaking, "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."

As soon as he finishes, the entire room rings out in a chorus of voices, "Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Isabelle! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Lucy!" More cheering comes. Cheering, for their new monarchs. Cheering, for the marriage. Cheering, for the changes Narnia has endured and finally come out on top.

**(1) So this is the link to the dress that she wore if anyone is interested since my sucky summary did it no justice**

.


End file.
